


Let Me Be Your Wings

by ko_chan



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mericcup, Mericcup Month 2018, fanfiction prompts, mericcup month, mericcup month 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Fanfiction oneshots for Mericcup Month 2018. Prompt 01: Alliance.Summary for Alliance: Merida and Hiccup are forced to marry to honor a treaty between the Scots and Vikings.





	1. Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first prompt for Mericcup Month 2018: Alliance  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own httyd or brave

Merida’s hands shook as she held her father’s arm while they traveled down the aisle to end her old life. It had finally happened—she would be married. No matter how hard she fought or pleaded or screamed at her parents, she was to be married off. Even after turning her mother into a bear years ago, it was all for nothing now because she had to put aside what she wanted for her nation.

She just didn’t expect being married off to a Viking.

She supposed it made sense. Conflicts between Vikings and Highlanders were becoming worse as every day passed. Both sides were losing men rapidly, and it was called for the Celts to align themselves with a Viking tribe to settle tensions and create allies among the tribes. While not solving the problem completely, it would help to have Viking sources to aid the Highlanders against other more violent tribes.

If only it didn’t call for the marriage of their future queen.

The price was almost too high. Fergus and Elinor refused at first, fighting that Scotland needed its future queen more so than Stock’s heir needing a wife, but Stoick the Vast was always stubborn, refusing to give them his son to be King as he was his only son, and Elinor and Fergus had more children to take Merida’s place as heir. Eventually, them losing too many people to the Viking raids weighed too heavily on Scotland’s King and Queen, and with heavy hearts, agreed to marry off their precious daughter.

Fergus tightened his grip on his daughter, attempting to reassure her, but it fell flat. None of them were familiar with Vikings or the Hooligan tribe with Elinor being the only one who was able to speak their language. Despite Elinor’s urgings, Merida had refused to learn Viking language, her final rebellion against this farce of a marriage.

She didn’t know what this Hiccup was like. He could be a brute or a domineering husband for all she knew. At least if she didn’t understand him, she wouldn’t have him break her with verbal abuse. Her mother had warned her not all marriages were happy like hers and Fergus’s, and with sadness, her mother had explained that she could end up in an unhappy marriage with these arrangements, so it was best to try and appease Hiccup rather than fight him. This made Merida vow to not be a docile wife. She would not be something she was not. If this Hiccup did not like a spitfire as a wife, it would be as miserable for him as it was for her.

She kept her eyes locked to the floor while her father and her journeyed down the aisle towards her future husband. She didn’t dare look up, not even when Fergus transferred her to her intended’s hand. Her hand was still trembling, but she refused to be weak and cry. She was a Scot. She was strong and proud. Merida told this to herself over and over to try and ease herself from breaking down. The Vikings would not see her weep.

Her hand was given a comforting squeeze and she snapped her head up, looking straight into Hiccup’s eyes. They were a beautiful green, reminding her of the lush hills of Scotland she would ride across with Angus. If she wasn’t careful, she would get absorbed in them. Her eyes traced his face and she found handsome features where she expected deformities to be. Unlike her untamable hair, it appeared his messy hair suited him well with little braids in it to accent it.

The ceremony was combined with both Scottish and Viking traditions, and Hiccup continued to convey softness in his gaze as he squeezed her hand to try and comfort her while Stoick tied a cord around their joined hands, reciting to his people and Merida’s family the official words of what Scottish tradition dictated. As for Merida, she couldn’t understand a word he was staying as it was all in Viking language, and straightened her shoulders, titling her chin up, and narrowed her eyes in challenge, showing Hiccup she was not a Scotswoman to be broken. Hiccup jolted a bit, blinking curiously, surprised by the fire in her gaze. Nonetheless, he wasn’t deterred. In fact, her spirit seemed to make him smile, his eyes sparkling in mirth as he tried to keep himself from laughing.

Next came the Viking tradition where they would exchange swords. He would be giving her his ancestral sword from his family, so she would gift it to their son one day and she would be giving him her own sword to defend, protect, and honor her and their future children while reciting their vows. Hiccup began reciting his, gazing into her eyes, promising her whatever Viking culture dictated. When he finished, he gave her a gentle smile. Now it was Merida’s turn to recite her vows.

Everyone stared at her as she remained silent, and it seemed to dawn on everyone that Merida didn’t know Viking language. Some gasps were heard while some of Stoick’s people whispered in offense. Elinor spoke with Stoick, and Merida knew Elinor was trying to save Merida and the Scottish from making offense. Hiccup spoke up then, gesturing to her and himself, and Elinor looked relieved that he excused the faux paus. Stoick looked disappointed, but under his son’s encouragement, let Merida’s disrespect slide.

The ceremony passed on in a blur after that. Merida honestly couldn’t remember most of it, too busy drinking herself into a stupor. She wanted to be as incoherent as possible for what was coming tonight. Her mother gave her sympathetic looks, but also whispered her a warning not to mess anything more up, eyes pleading with Merida that they needed this treaty.

Merida made a move to gulp down another goblet but was stopped when a hand softly placed itself over the rim to prevent her from drinking more. Merida turned a waspish glare at her now husband. He wasn’t affected, murmuring to her in a concerned tone. Merida felt her head starting to spin, shaking her head. He seemed to take that as an answer and moved to get out of his seat, helping her out of hers and leading her towards away from Berk’s Mead Hall to what appeared to be the hut that was crafted for them. Merida shook her head, tears running down her face, too inebriated to keep a façade.

“No… I-I’m not ready. I don’t want to do this…” Merida cried as he supported her. She knew Hiccup couldn’t understand her, much less her understand him, but she couldn’t stop her drunken ramblings. They arrived at their hut and he scooped her up, carrying her like she was a precious treasure. Surprisingly, he didn’t take her to their bedroom, but the living room where there was a couch. He set her down on the couch gently, stroking her forehead, murmuring in his native language, appearing to try to reassure her. Of what, she didn’t know, but she didn’t get time to think as she felt bile rise into her throat. Hiccup was quick, knowing what was coming, and retrieved a bucket as Merida began vomiting. He held her hair back like a gentleman, whispering to her while she continued to throw up the contents of today’s feast. She continued to cry, the burning sensation of vomiting making her feel worse. Despite her disgusting state, Hiccup continued to hold her through it all.

Something appeared to peak in through the window, making noise, but Hiccup waved a hand, saying something, and the thing left them be. Merida coughed, finally ceasing to vomit, and Hiccup just held her, not daring to leave her to get a drink for her in case she needed him again.

“I just wish I had my own choice, ye know?” Merida resumed, sniffling, wiping snot onto her sleeve, not caring it was her wedding dress. “I thought I finally had my freedom…”

Hiccup didn’t seem to mind she was babbling in a language he didn’t understand. He sat beside her on the couch, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. He began speaking, holding her close, but not suffocating her. She felt like Hiccup was also telling her his concerns, and it made her see him as human rather than just a Viking, for he probably had his own reservations about the arranged marriage. She just listened as he babbled on, running a hand through his hair frustratedly as he vented his own concerns.

Nonetheless, Merida jumped when Hiccup turned to her, his eyes alit with something she couldn’t name, and he brushed some of her unruly hair aside softly, afraid if he was too harsh he’d break her. He went on, his tone much gentler, as he stared into her eyes. Merida just stared back at him, confused. Hiccup appeared to have an idea, and he laid her against the back of the couch to support her while he went to retrieve something. He came back with a book, settled beside her, and opened it to the first page. Merida blinked her eyes, feeling how heavy they were getting from her exhausted state. However, she surveyed the book curiously, finding it was filled with dragons.

Hiccup sat beside her, reading the book softly. Merida realized he was trying to help calm her and lure her to sleep, and she was shocked he wasn’t trying to push for them to consummate their marriage. He didn’t even force her to hold him as he read, simply content to have her beside him while he calmly read.

“Yer a strange one…” Merida murmured, drifting in and out. She didn’t protest when she felt her head fall against Hiccup’s shoulder, who maneuvered a bit to make sure she was comfortable while he continued to read about dragons.

She soon fell asleep to the gentle baritone of his voice, dreams filled with dragons drawn in the book.

\-------------------------

Merida awoke the next morning with a crick in her neck, a massive headache, and bad breath. She yawned, stretching lazily, and turned to see her new husband observing her. It appeared he was up for a while but refused to move since she was still sleeping. Merida was touched by the gesture but was more distracted by her headache to really dwell on it. Hiccup moved to get her something for her headache, and she nodded in thanks when he handed her a remedy. She wasted no time in gulping it down.

Satisfied, Hiccup helped her upstairs, and Merida froze when she realized they were in the bedroom. Did he want her to consummate after all? Protest rose in her throat, but Hiccup surprised her once again, when he merely peeled back the covers and ushered her under them, tucking her in. She turned to face him, listening as he spoke to her, and he brushed her hair back from her face tenderly.

He appeared to be bidding her farewell as he rose from his kneeling position from beside her and walk towards the door. He gave her one last lingering look before leaving her to rest. Merida wasted no time in getting comfortable, not going to argue if Hiccup wanted her to sleep more and drifted off into slumber once again.

\------------------

Merida awoke sometime later, when the sun was almost gone in the sky. She stretched, feeling oily and greasy, and hurried to take a bath. She made the water as hot as possible, determined to get all the grime off of her body. Dunking her head in, she emerged to see a surprised Hiccup staring back at her in awe. She stared back, blinking.

“I’m bathing.” She spoke, embarrassed. That seemed to have knocked Hiccup out of whatever trance he was in and he coughed, his cheeks flushing, as he averted his eyes.

“Err Sorry, Merida.” He said quickly making a move to leave but Merida’s eyes were wide with shock when she registered he was speaking Scottish Gaelic to her. Thoughts of being nude around him vanished as she gripped the tub in eagerness.

“Ye can understand me?” she asked, heart pounding in an emotion she couldn’t name, and Hiccup nodded.

“Only a little. Your mother helped. Gave me some books.” He said sheepishly, still conscious of her nudity.

Her mother must’ve said something to him and he accepted to learn her tongue. He didn’t push his language onto her, but rather accepted her language instead. Merida’s lips quivered, and wasted no time emerging from the tub, water dripping down her body. Hiccup yelped, throwing a towel on her to preserve her modesty, but Merida paid him no mind too focused on her mission.

Hiccup was stunned when Merida embraced him. He didn’t expect her to be so happy he was learning her language that she would initiate contact. Regardless, his heart swelled with warmth, and he grinned, giddy he was pleasing her.

“Go get dressed. Read together when done.” Hiccup promised, ushering her to their room to give her some privacy. Merida dressed quickly, excited by the prospect to speak in her own tongue with someone that wasn’t her family here in Berk.

Hiccup prepared some dinner while he practiced phrases with her. It seemed nothing could get rid of the grin on his face, and Merida found his grin infectious.

They stayed in the living room all night, studying new vocabulary and reading over Scottish children stories. Merida, for the first time, felt at ease with the marriage between her and Hiccup.

When morning came, neither of them seemed to be tired, too excited with the prospect of being able to communicate with each other. Merida found herself intrigued by Hiccup rather than disgusted like she formally thought. He was very bright, with a dry sense of humor, and could match her wit with his own without issue.

“I have to go.” Hiccup told her as they walked to the door, prepared for the day. His fingers brushed against hers, tentative. Merida didn’t pull away. “I have to fly Toothless.”

“Toothless? Is he yer dragon?” she knew Berk had tamed dragons, and that was why Fergus and Elinor had chosen them to align with in the first place.

“He’s my best friend.” He replied with conviction, and Merida suddenly wished to share with him something of her own.

“Angus is my horse. He’s my best friend.” Merida said, showing she didn’t find it strange. She shyly brushed his fingers back, and Hiccup looked positively ecstatic. He didn’t dare take her hand though, probably wanting to still give her the reigns of this new union. “Will I get to see him?” she asked, curious about Hiccup’s dragon.

“Soon.” He promised. “He’s eager to meet you, but I don’t think your parents would appreciate you getting too close to dragons.” Merida rolled her eyes.

“Bah! Eventually I’m gonna have to! I live here now, and Berk is crawling with dragons!” Merida blew some hair out of her face. Hiccup chuckled.

“Just humor them.” He replied, and they parted, Hiccup going to meet Toothless while Merida went to go meet with her parents. When she spotted her mother, she embraced her.

“Thank ye, Ma. I can’t believe Hiccup let ye teach him our language.” Merida told her sincerely. Elinor blinked.

“Merida, lass, I didn’t make him learn. He asked me to teach him.” Elinor told her. Merida blinked, before a happy smile bloomed on her face. Hiccup was learning for her of his own accord—not because her family dictated it. Warmth flowed through her, and she had the sudden urge to embrace Hiccup once more.

She spent the day with her mother and father, with the addition of Stoick, who taught her Viking customs. Stoick still seemed put off that she wasn’t learning their language but knowing Hiccup would be angry with him if he insulted his new wife, he kept it to himself. The day went by without a problem and soon Merida was being led to where the dragons were kept. Nevertheless, Merida protested.

“I want to meet Toothless first before the other dragons. He’s Hiccup’s after all.” Merida told them. Elinor translated to Stoick, who raised an eyebrow, but soon a grin was overtaking his face, probably glad she was giving Hiccup a chance. He said something to her, mentioning Hiccup, patting her shoulder, and bid them farewell.

“What did he say, Ma?” Merida asked her mother, who was giggling. Elinor caressed her daughter’s unruly hair.

“Ye’ll have to ask Hiccup, lass.” Elinor teased. Fergus also appeared confused, and Elinor gave him a look telling him she would tell him later. Merida pouted, put out that her mother was keeping secrets from her.

“Ma! That’s not fair!” Merida protested. Elinor laughed.

“Well I guess then ye’ll have to start learning Viking language if ye want to know so bad what everyone is saying.” Elinor pinched her cheek, and despite Merida’s annoyance, the princess couldn’t keep her laughter in.

After spending more time with her parents and brothers, she journeyed back to her shared hut with Hiccup, a part of her excited to see him again to talk about Toothless, and another part excited just to talk to him in general. She stopped walking, heart pounding and face blushing, realizing what she was thinking, and rapidly shook her head.

“It’s only been a day, lass. Get a hold of yerself…” Merida scolded herself. With that, she opened the door to see Hiccup already there. Despite her inner protests, she felt a bright smile emerge on her face, and she willed herself not to run to him to embrace him.

 _I’m not some ninny who falls at men’s feet!_ Merida reminded herself and clasped her hands together to prevent them from grabbing him and holding him close. Hiccup noticed her, and his greeting smile made Merida’s heart leap into her throat.

“Did you have fun today with your family?” he asked her, unaware of her heart doing summersaults at the sight of him. Merida swallowed, nodding. Hiccup beamed at her.

“Where’s Toothless?” Merida asked him, excited at the prospect to finally see Hiccup’s dragon. Hiccup appeared sheepish, running a hand through his hair.

“Err about that…” suddenly there was some banging from upstairs and a big, hulking, black mass came bounding down the stairs. Two luminescent green eyes stared back at her, the dragon making curious noises as he observed her. Hiccup scolded him in Viking speak, but Toothless didn’t appear apologetic, too busy with sniffing Merida.

As for Merida, she was laughing loudly, Toothless’s breath making her ticklish. The dragon continued to get into her space, and Merida fell backwards. Luckily, Hiccup was there to catch her and help her stand up. Merida ignored the fuzzy feeling his touch created and focused on Toothless, who was panting with his tongue sticking out like one of her father’s hounds at DunBroch castle. Merida made cooing noises at him, reaching a hand out to pet the dragon. Toothless met her hand, delighting in her touch. Hiccup was beaming behind her, joyful that her and Toothless met without problems. He showed Merida where Toothless like being scratched and the beast was putty in her hands.

“Yer just a wee baby, aren’t ya?” Merida cooed to Toothless, who titled his head as he didn’t understand what she was saying but could tell through her tone she was praising him. She then turned to Hiccup, scrutinizing him. “I thought ye said we would wait until my parents left.” She directed at Hiccup.

Hiccup gave her a guilty look.

“Errr yeah, but I could tell you really wanted to meet him, and of course he was excited to meet you, so I just snuck him in here without your parents seeing…” he rambled on, and Merida was once again touched that Hiccup was going above and beyond for her when she wasn’t doing the same for him. She took his hand, halting his ramblings, and he glanced down to marvel at their joined hands.

“Thank ye Hiccup.” Merida told him sincerely. Hiccup placed a hand against her cheek, and Merida wondered what he was thinking while she gazed into his eyes looking down at her with tenderness. He appeared to want to do something, but he held himself back, and Merida wondered what it was as he took his hand away, clearing his throat.

“I think we should make an appearance at the Mead Hall tonight—not that I don’t enjoy dinner with just the two of us—” he rushed to say, blushing. “It’s just I think your family will want to see you at dinner before they leave tomorrow.” He explained, embarrassed. Merida nodded, and he looked shocked she agreed with him.

“I think yer right. I do miss eating with my family...” Merida admitted, and Hiccup sighed in relief he didn’t offend her. Toothless followed them to the Mead Hall but stayed outside where some of the other dragons were hanging out while Merida and Hiccup went inside, practicing Scottish Gaelic so Hiccup could learn more. He asked her a lot of questions, and Merida answered without annoyance. He was learning all of this to accommodate her after all, and that chilled any ire she would have from his questions.

Her family waved at her as they dined with Chief Stoick, and Merida hastily raced over to them, Hiccup following behind without complaint. Stoick greeted his son affectionately, his son laughing bashfully, his cheeks reddening as his dad nudged him about something, looking between him and Merida. Hiccup gave her a nervous look, but Merida merely raised an eyebrow and Hiccup muttered something in his native tongue while his father laughed boisterously. Meanwhile, Elinor was smiling as she sipped her ale, and Merida wondered if her mother would tell her now what they were saying but doubted she would. Elinor always liked to make Merida work for her answers, after all…

Merida didn’t bother having much table manners as she ate for she hadn’t eaten all day. Elinor groaned at her display but Stoick and Fergus laughed, Stoick saying something. Merida looked confused and Hiccup laughed.

“He says you eat like a Viking and that you’ll fit in here.” Hiccup translated for her. Stoick raised an eyebrow at his son speaking Scottish tongue, and asked him something. Hiccup spoke back, not bothered by speaking Gaelic to his new wife. He turned to Merida and told her “My Dad’s not too happy about me learning Gaelic, but I told him I wanted to speak with you and it would improve relations with Highlanders if I knew the language instead of you always speaking for me with your people”, and Elinor had on that same smile, as if she was privy to a joke Merida had no idea about. She narrowed her eyes at her mother, sticking her tongue out, and her mother rolled her eyes. Merida found that to be logical.

“Is that the reason yer learning? So I don’t have to speak for ye?” Merida felt a trickle of disappointment run through her, but she squashed it. Hiccup shook his head, averting his eyes and blushing, picking at his food with his fork.

“Errr well it is nice being able to do my chieftain duties, but I am learning more so we can speak. I like talking with you and knowing what you’re saying…” he trailed off, bashful. Merida discreetly sighed in relief and the strange feeling was back as she smiled at him, glad he was enjoying what she had to say.

A couple of Hiccup’s friends approached the table, seemingly to congratulate him on his new marriage. They didn’t get a chance to speak to him at the feast since he was with Merida the whole time, but it was clear they held no ill will towards her—some even giving her welcoming smiles. A blonde girl Hiccup’s age approached, speaking to him, and Merida couldn’t help but feel inferior to her beauty. She kicked herself then, wondering what was with her.

 _I never cared how I look before. Not best to start now…._ She shook her head. The girl turned to her, giving her a smile and saying something. When Merida didn’t answer, she turned to Elinor to ask her something and she appeared to be giving her a translation. Satisfied, the girl nodded and faced Merida again.

“Thank you for marrying Hiccup. He’ll cherish you.” The girl said. She then said something else in Norse, taking her hand and smirking. Hiccup choked

“Astrid!” Hiccup blushed, embarrassed. The girl, Astrid, gave him a sly smirk and flicked his forehead. His other friends laughed at Hiccup’s expense. Hiccup glared at them, but soon a grin overtook his face, and Merida suddenly wished she knew what they were all saying.

Elinor seemed to have noticed her daughter’s melancholy and patted her hand with a sympathetic smile. Merida gave her a returning smile, albeit it being a bit forced. Her mood seemed to worsen as she watched Astrid and Hiccup interact, the way they were at ease with each other, and Merida wondered if Hiccup had someone he loved before marrying her. Maybe he was just trying to make the best of the situation with her to cover up his feelings for someone else? Or maybe he was just noble and was treating her good because it wasn’t in him to be cruel?

A sick feeling brewed in her stomach, and she suddenly lost her appetite, angry at herself. She had only known Hiccup for three days and one of those days she was terribly intoxicated from despair of their nuptials. She had no right to feel this way, even if they were married. Their marriage wasn’t for love, it was for an alliance between Highlanders and Vikings. If Hiccup had a sweetheart, it wasn’t her business besides for the sake of a treaty.

Merida suddenly stood from her seat, not in the mood to interact with anyone anymore, and bid her family good night, embracing them and whispered loving words in their ears. Elinor sensed the turmoil in Merida, and wanted to comfort her, but didn’t want to make a scene that would embarrass Merida.

The young princess didn’t bother waiting for her husband and hurried out of the Mead Hall. She could hear Hiccup’s worried voice behind her, but she didn’t slow down. Despite his metal leg, he was able to catch her very quickly, gently but firmly grasping her arm, turning her to face him carefully, concern shining in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his green eyes shining in worry. Merida swallowed, feeling like she was choking on her words. He stepped closer slowly, not wanting to scare her.

“We can break off the marriage if ye want.” She blurted out, surprising him. He stared at her in shock while she hurried to continue. “I know ye married me for the treaty, but I don’t want to tie ye to me if ye love someone else. I will make sure yer people and mine are aligned still so don’t worry. I don’t want to keep ye from finding love and wasting yer time with me—”

She cut interrupted when Hiccup grasped her face with a desperation. He touched their foreheads together, breathing deeply, trying to find the right words.

“Merida, I don’t love anyone else. I’m not wasting my time with you either.” He told her sternly, his eyes shining with that darn emotion she didn’t understand. “I’m choosing to make our marriage work because _I want to_. Not because of our treaty and I’m forced to put up with you.” Hiccup reassured her, his eyes begging her to understand.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, biting her lip. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me or why I care! It just hurts. We’ve only been married for a few days and I’ve just been feeling really weird!” she told him, worried at what was happening to her emotions.

As for Hiccup, his eyes widened in realization, seeming to have come to the conclusion of what was going on with her faster than she was. He looked giddy, like he wanted to hold her tight to him and never let go. However, he simply chuckled, moving some hair out of her face with affection.

“Merida, _ást_ ,” he breathed in his native tongue, and she wondered what it meant. “Don’t worry. _ek elska þik_.” He declared, and the phrase seemed to have filled him with some courage for he took one of her hands, kissing it and gazed down at her with the same unknown emotion. Merida furrowed her brow, not understanding what he said, but was satisfied with his explanation that she could understand and gave him a relieved smile.

Hiccup tugged her then, the opposite direction from where their hut was, and she followed, curious. They traveled towards the dragons’ keep, and she spotted Toothless relaxing with other dragons. At Hiccup’s arrival, he perked up at seeing his rider, bouncing over to them excitedly. He spoke to Toothless softly, petting his head and murmuring to the docile creature. Toothless purred at the attention. Then Hiccup turned to Merida, holding out a hand, beckoning her closer.

“I want to show you something.” He told her smiling. Merida gave him a grin in return, grasping his hand. His fingers wrapped around her hand tenderly, and Merida squashed the warm feeling she had before from surfacing. They put Toothless’s saddle on him, climbing on his back, and shot into the air.

Merida yelled, gripping Hiccup tight, as they soared up to the heavens. Her hair whipped around her face roughly, but she couldn’t bring herself to be afraid. No, rather she was quite exhilarated. It was even more intense than riding on Angus! Her eyes were alit with awe as they glided through the night sky, the stars and moon being their only companions.

“We’re almost there.” Hiccup whispered, and Merida wondered what he had in store. She didn’t wait long for soon they were surrounded by multiple colors of lights shining in the sky. Merida felt breathless. She had never seen anything like this. Merida could tell Hiccup was watching her, enjoying her reaction, and when she gave him her biggest grin, he beamed, causing her heart to pound against her chest.

Words could not convey what she was feeling right now. As she gazed upon Hiccup’s face, she had the urge to do something, but she didn’t know what that something was. The answer continued to elude her as they flew down to where their hut was. Hiccup landed Toothless securely before sliding off and turning to help her climb down. The three of them headed to the hut, not feeling the need to speak due to the serenity around them. Toothless headed in the hut first, ready to go to bed now that he was allowed in the hut with Hiccup and Merida.

However, Hiccup and Merida lingered at the doorway. Hiccup was watching her, and Merida tried to find the words to express her gratitude for all that he had done, but found all words fell flat, not being good enough. Hiccup had went above and beyond to make her feel welcome in their marriage, never asking anything from her in return. The feeling to do something returned, and her eyes flickered to his lips, before glancing back up into his eyes. Hiccup seemed to have noticed her look, and stared at her with a heated gaze, making Merida’s mouth go dry.

Instead of acting on whatever desires they shared, Hiccup cupped her cheek, pressing his lips softly against her forehead before connecting their foreheads. He exhaled shakily, and Merida placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken against her palm.

“ _ek elska þik_ , Merida.” He breathed, gazing into her eyes that shined like the ocean. Merida wondered what he was saying, but didn’t dare ask, scared to shatter the moment between them. She reached and brushed her fingers against his hesitantly. When he brushed her fingers in return, she grasped his hand and pulled him inside.

Seeing she was leading him to the bedroom, he squeezed her hand, stopping her.

“No, _ást_. Not yet.” He told her gently. He caressed her hand with his thumb.

“Why not?” Merida whispered, feeling rejected. Did he not want her like that and she was imagining the desire in his gaze? Hiccup was quick to reassure her.

“You’re not ready, _ást._ ” He told her gently. “I don’t want you to do it because you feel indebted to me. I want to make you comfortable.”

Merida didn’t feel like she was doing it to pay a debt, but rather out of another feeling. The unknown emotion swirled in her body, but she didn’t want to argue with him.

“Then just lay next to me?” Merida pleaded, not wanting to be separated from him just yet. Hiccup gave her a shy smile. “I want to be close to you…” she confessed.

“Okay.”

They journeyed up to the bedroom with joined hands, each getting ready for bed separately to preserve privacy, and then peeled back the covers, each of them laying down next to each other. Merida and Hiccup still held hands as their eyes drooped, succumbing to slumber.

\----------------

Months passed, and Merida settled into Berk nicely. She spent her time with Hiccup often, even during times when he was with his father learning how to take over the mantle of chieftain someday. Not many tried to speak to her besides Hiccup’s friends and Stoick, who were fine with Hiccup translating for her. Astrid ended up learning Scottish Gaelic from Hiccup to communicate with Merida on her own, and Merida appreciated someone other than Hiccup to talk to. The two women bonded over their warrior spirits and both admired the others’ skill and craftsmanship in weaponry.

It was during one of these times with Astrid when Merida asked her what did Hiccup’s words to her mean. He often said them, and wouldn’t tell her what they meant, often teasing her with eyes shining with mirth and a devilish smirk. Merida would then scowl, throwing a cloth at him while he dodged, laughing at her.

“He said what?” Astrid blinked. Merida repeated the words Hiccup has been saying to her. Hearing this, Astrid burst out into laughter, tears of jollity appearing at her eyes. Merida frowned, not happy that Astrid, Hiccup, her mother, and everyone else would keep secrets from her. Astrid patted her shoulder. “He’s not insulting you, don’t worry.” Astrid promised her.

“I didn’t think he was. I just don’t know what he is telling me…” Merida grumbled. Astrid found Merida’s pout amusing, chuckling at her friend’s expense.

“Maybe you should tell him you love him already and he’ll tell you.” Astrid smirked while Merida spluttered, her face turning red.

“I do not! Yer imagining things, Astrid!” Merida waved her off. Astrid gave her an unimpressed look.

“Yes, because only friends look at their friend like they want to kiss them senseless.” Astrid rolled her eyes. “You are married—just consummate already.” Astrid was the only one who knew Merida and Hiccup haven’t consummated their marriage which could rule the marriage invalid and the treaty null and void. Merida flushed, inappropriate images of Hiccup and her sharing physical love emerging in her head. The princess glared at the blonde who appeared smug.

“I had tried in the beginning. He said I wasn’t ready.” Merida grumbled, remembering Hiccup rejecting her invitation to share physical love. Astrid burst out laughing again.

“Sounds like Hiccup! He’s so noble he’ll even tell his own wife not to do her wifely duties unless she has feelings for him!” the blonde Viking continued to cackle.

“That can’t be the reason, can it?” Merida looked exasperated.

“I’ve known Hiccup for a long time, even when he was known as the village screw up.” Astrid began. “He’ll never say it, but he’s always wanted someone to love him like he would love them. It’s cute really.”

Merida flushed. Hiccup couldn’t love her, could he? The very thought made her feel giddy, like she could race through the whole village screaming in joy at the top of her lungs. Nonetheless, fear of rejection kept her thoughts hidden. Astrid sighed, seeing the reluctance on her friend’s face.

“People are eventually going to figure out you guys haven’t consummated when you don’t end up with child. When that happens, girls are going to come and steal Hiccup from under your nose.” Astrid told her.

“He’s not that popular, is he?” Merida groaned. Astrid nodded.

“He’s known as the Dragon King, has tamed dragons when no one else could, defeated the Red Death—he’s a pretty good catch.” Astrid pointed out. Merida grumbled.

“I’m leaving.” Merida muttered. Astrid laughed as Merida stomped away. She started searching for Hiccup, pushing all thoughts of hers and Astrid’s conversation away, not wanting to confront things she didn’t know she would get a positive answer to. Her and Hiccup had such a good relationship—she didn’t want to ruin it by professing feelings he might not have.

She finally found him at the docks, greeting a neighboring tribe. Merida was about to call out to him, but she froze when she saw a girl race from the boats towards Hiccup, embracing him tightly. Merida’s heart leapt into her throat, making her choke up. The girl lingered too much for Merida’s tastes, and she seethed when Hiccup wasn’t really pushing her away. Astrid’s words reared their ugly head in her mind, and she began to feel anxious that Astrid was right and someone else would try to steal him since their marriage was technically invalid.

Thoughts of Hiccup with another girl created a bad taste in her mouth, and she clenched her fists, stomping over to the two talking. Hiccup saw her approaching, grinning at the sight of her, but was stopped from saying anything when Merida got to him and the Viking girl. Hiccup’s eyes widened when Merida stepped between him and the girl, and his heart pounded when she gripped his hand tightly.

“Ye cannot have him! He’s taken, and I love him!” with that, she left the girl blinking for the girl must have not known what she was saying, and dragged Hiccup, who was spluttering, back to their hut. He just gaped at her dumbly, shock all over his face at her words. When they arrived at their hut, Merida pushed him inside, dragging him up to their bedroom and pushing him on the bed while she paced, cussing in Gaelic and ranting about how Astrid needs to stop putting dumb ideas into her head and that Hiccup needs to be more conscious of what he does since their marriage was invalid and he shouldn’t give other girls ideas. Hiccup finally seemed to have snapped out of whatever stupor he was in for he stood, grasping her arms softly, but firm enough to bring her attention to me.

“You love me?” he asked. Merida glared, growling.

“Of course, ye daft Viking! Why do ye think I wanted to sleep with ye? And I know ye don’t love me cause ye rejected me, but ye need to be careful or else the treaty will be null and void and I know it’s selfish but I don’t want to leave ye—”

Merida was interrupted when Hiccup crashed his lips against her, kissing her fervently. Merida’s eyes widened in shock before they closed, and she responded just as enthusiastically. Hiccup caressed her face while her hands tangled themselves into his hair. They fell back against the bed, Hiccup hovering over her, breaking the kiss and laying kisses on her neck. Merida moaned when he found a particular spot on her pulse to kiss and suck on. He trailed his mouth back up to her lips, kissing her heatedly again before he ceased his ravishing of her lips. Merida gave a whine of protest, but Hiccup laid his forehead against her, gazing into her eyes with such passion it left her breathless.

“Merida, _ást_ , I only rejected you because I thought I was forcing you when you didn’t love me yet like I love you. I knew you were starting to fall for me, but I didn’t want to risk anything and push you into something you might regret later.”

“You love me?” Merida asked, shocked. Hiccup looked shy then, blushing.

“I’ve loved you since I saw you shooting arrows in the forest on your horse a year ago. I was mapping out new islands with Toothless and I saw you racing on Angus down below. Your hair was like a fire opal, and when I got closer to see you, I saw how free-spirited you were, and I couldn’t help but fall for you.” Hiccup explained, averting his eyes. He locked eyes with her, his gaze intense. “ _ek elska þik_ _,_ Merida. I love you so much.” He translated in Gaelic. Merida smacked him on the head. “Ow! What was that for?” he rubbed his head.

“Why didn’t you just tell me what that meant?!” Merida exclaimed, glaring. “You’ve been teasing me for months!”

“Sorry. I just didn’t want to scare you away if you knew what it meant…” Hiccup confessed. “I knew you weren’t for the marriage like I was because I found out it was you I was marrying…”

“Then who was that girl?” Merida eyed him suspiciously. Hiccup looked surprised before it clicked.

“That was Heather, a friend of mine from a neighboring tribe. We’ve helped her tribe through some trouble before. Her tribe came today to increase good relations and to negotiate aiding the Scottish if the time came.” Hiccup explained. Merida groaned, face palming.

“And of course, I yelled at the ambassador and thought she was a harlot…” Merida grumbled. Hiccup laughed, nuzzling their noses, and pecked her lips.

“I’m sure if you apologize, she’ll forgive you. She was hugging me to congratulate me on our marriage.” Hiccup told her. Merida groaned louder, angry at herself for letting Astrid to get to her.

“I guess I better go get that apology over with.” Merida grumbled. Hiccup’s eyes then carried a mischievous glint and he sported a devilish smirk as he gazed down at her.

“I think it can wait.” Hiccup grinned, brushing hair out of her face. “After all, I believe I owe my wife some attention.”

As he finished speaking, he brought their lips together, and Merida’s ire vanished, wrapping her arms around his neck while they set to give into their desires at last.

\---------------------

It was after a very satisfying experience that Merida asked Hiccup to start teaching her Viking language, so she could apologize properly to Heather and not jump to conclusions like that again.

“ _ek elska þik_ _,_ Hiccup.” Merida told him in his native tongue. Hiccup responded by promptly ravishing her again.


	2. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wreck-It-Ralph 2 Universe
> 
> In which Merida is flustered, Hiccup is smooth as marble, and the Princesses ship it.

Merida blew some of her unruly hair out of her face in annoyance, grumbling to herself as she fingered her dress. She wished she and the other princesses didn’t have to wear their princess attire to the Annual Animation Studios Gathering, but “A Princess must always look their best” Cinderella and Snow White would say, tossing off their casual clothes to dress up. Naturally, since she was one of them despite being from Pixar, she too had to be included.

However, Merida was excited to see her family again as well as her friends from her fellow studio. Disney studio was nice, but a lot of the times the other princesses had a hard time understanding her accent with Mulan, Moana, Pocahontas, and Rapunzel being the few that took the time to try to figure out what she was saying.

Vanellope, their newest honorary princess, looked right at home with all the attention she was getting for being with the other princesses. Merida grinned at the spirited child, remembering the girl asking to learn archery from Merida to shoot candy arrows to get stuck in people’s hair. The young girl reminded Merida of her naughty little brothers and took to Vanellope naturally whereas some of the other princesses were not as skilled with rambunctious children.

As the Disney Princesses took the spotlight as usual at these gatherings, Merida snuck over to the snack table, intent to steal a permanent spot besides Tiana’s famous beignets. Tiana’s cooking was one of the things she looked forward to at parties and she wouldn’t let the other guests eat all her treats before Merida could get there like the first time Tiana baked for the Studio Gathering after Merida debuted.

Seeing the beignets untouched, Merida grinned, taking one to munch on while retrieving a plate to fill it up with more beignets. Someone slid up beside her, smirking.

“I thought princesses were supposed to be ladylike.” Jack Frost from Dreamworks teased her. Merida swallowed down her treat and stuck her tongue out at him. The Scottish princess and the Guardian from Dreamworks Studios both debuted the same year and found they both had a free-spirit and a stubborn streak that could put a bull to shame.

“Hiya Jack. Aren’t ye supposed to be with North and Sandy helping the newcomers in yer studio settle in?” Merida quipped back, eyes glinting in jest. Jack waved her off.

“They’re fine. You know I’m not much for small talk with people I don’t know.” Jack told her, swiping a beignet from her plate. Merida rolled her eyes.

“Ye? Not a social butterfly? I would argue against that.” Merida said. Jack chuckled, leaning against his staff.

“So, have the princesses gotten further in trying to understand your accent?” Jack inquired, hoping that she was fitting in with the other princesses. He remembered her confiding in him once that she felt left out at times because most of the princesses wrote off anything she said because she was “from the other studio”

“The new one, Moana, is making an effort. Mulan and Pocohontas have taken it upon themselves to try due to us having more in common while Punzie is just all-around sweet and doesn’t want anyone to be left out.”

“How is Rapunzel?” Jack asked. He was on good-terms with the golden-haired princess, but often at times his flirty nature with her would get him in trouble with Eugene. Merida laughed.

“She’s great. Though if yer gonna flirt with her I would think twice. Eugene is even more wary of ye since he found out lots of people pair ye and Punzie together.” She replied. Jack snickered.

“Ah yes, the Big Four fandom. Their amvs are actually really good with masking techniques.” Jack grinned, eyes shining. “You should see some of the ones with you and Hiccup. I quite enjoy them.” Merida snorted, chomping on another beignet.

“I haven’t seen Hiccup since before his redesign from your studio.” Merida said, not bothering to wipe her mouth of powdered sugar. Jack stole another beignet from her plate.

“You should try to find him. He’s been asking about you.” Jack’s eyes twinkled, as if he knew something she didn’t. Merida rolled her eyes, shoving him.

“Don’t try yer matchmaking on me, ye sneaky spirit. The Princesses are bad enough with that ‘finding yer true love’ nonsense.” The redhead grumbled. Since most of the princesses had a significant other, they often tried to get the single girls to date. Moana, Elsa, and Merida would often sneak off during these talks, intent to hide from matchmaking and whatever other shenanigans the princesses would do. It was usually Mulan, Belle, Tiana, and Pocohontas that would cover for them. Jack burst out laughing.

“All I’m saying is you might reconsider when you see him all grown up. He looks good.” Jack explained, holding his hands out to show her no harm. Regardless, Merida glared at him.

“Then ye date ‘em!” Merida poked his side making Jack yelp. Someone caught Jack’s eye and he grinned.

“Elsa’s actually free for once. I’m going to go see her. Tell Punzie I said hi.” With that, Jack took off to probably chat up the Snow Queen. Merida shook her head, a grin overtaking her features at her friend’s antics.

The characters from Pixar still weren’t here yet, and Merida’s shoulders slumped, toeing the marble floor of the ballroom. She wanted to see all her friends from Pixar and her family. While the Princesses were her friends, it was Pixar where she was from and those characters were the first she’s met.

She reached down to eat another beignet but noticed her plate was empty. Piling more beignets on, she stuffed one in her mouth, not noticing someone approaching her. Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned around to face them, a beignet hanging out from her mouth and powdered sugar all over her lips.

Her ocean eyes widened when she caught sight of a handsome man with messy brown hair and forest green eyes. He was taller than her, wearing leather armor, and had some stubble on his chin. The young man, seeing her face him, gave her a shy, boyish smile that Merida found endearing.

“Hi, Merida, it’s been a while.” He said. Merida squinted her eyes, trying to piece who this young man was talking to her. She examined him from head to toe, taking in the detailed craftsmanship of his armor. It was when her eyes caught the metal leg that she realized who exactly was talking to her and she choked on swallowing the rest of her beignet.

Hiccup’s expression turned into one of concern as Merida coughed heavily, banging against her chest. He rubbed her back gently, trying to ease her choking fit. The princess grabbed some punch quickly, gulping it down before breathing in relief. Hiccup’s expression didn’t change.

“Are you all right, Merida?” he was worried. Merida waved off his concerns.

“It’s fine, Hiccup.” Merida reassured him. She gave him a once over again before speaking. “I see ye got a nice redesign from Dreamworks.” Merida kept her face diplomatic like her mother taught her or else she’d be a blushing mess. Hiccup grinned bashfully, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Err yeah. Though I hope they don’t make me keep the full beard they have designed for me in the next film.” Hiccup joked. Merida laughed, giving off a snort, trying to get over her shock at the fact that the stumbling Hiccup she knew was now a bombshell.

“Ahem” Merida heard a voice and peaked behind Hiccup to see the princesses giving her looks that were begging her to stop the snorting. Cinderella, Snow, Rapunzel, Aurora, Ariel, and Anna appeared to be on the verge of squealing that a boy was talking to Merida that wasn’t Jack while Mulan, Belle, Jasmine, and Pocohontas were smirking at her flustered state and Moana, Tiana, and Elsa were giving her sympathetic glances.

Merida had the strongest urge to flip them the bird.

“Is everything okay?” Hiccup asked, noticing she was distracted. Merida switched her gaze to him, panicked that he would see the other princesses watching them. She rushed to keep his attention on her.

“Oh everything is fine!” Merida hurriedly assured him. “I just remembered how I have to rid of pests when I get home.” Merida directed that to the princesses who appeared to be completely unapologetic. Hiccup gave her a smile.

“Yeah, I hear ya. Dragons tend to pile up in our part of the Dreamworks city. It sometimes blocks through traffic enough that we’ve gotten complaints from travelers.” Hiccup winced.

 _Even his grimaces are charming!_ Merida screamed in her mind frustrated that she felt like she was going to start to lose her cool soon and turn into a pile of goo.

“Is there any reason ye came over here, Hiccup?” Merida asked, trying to slow her pounding heart. Hiccup brightened.

“Actually, yes, I saw you eating Tiana’s beignets and wondered if they were good.” He replied. Merida sighed in relief. He just wanted food and then he would soon be out of her hair and she could compose herself.

“Here. You can taste one of mine.” Merida offered, holding up her plate. Hiccup smirked, like something naughty was on his mind, and leaned his head down. Instead of taking a beignet from her plate, he kissed the corner of her mouth, his tongue peaking out to taste the remains of beignet on her lips before pulling away, staring down at her with a heated gaze. Gasps and squeals were heard behind him as Merida gaped, red faced from flushing so bad.

Hiccup didn’t appear deterred, rather he looked pleased he managed to get that reaction out of her. He took her hand gently, placing a piece of paper on her palm and curling her fingers back over the paper securely. Then, his fingers grasped her chin softly as he placed feather-like kiss on her cheek.

“I hope you accept.” He whispered. Then he straightened, giving her a look of adoration, and bid her farewell. The princesses watched him go, gaping as well.

“I hate to see him leave, but I love watching him go…” Cinderella sighed. The other girls nodded in agreement as they watched Hiccup go over to one of the Disney characters to engage in conversation like he didn’t just leave a girl stupefied. The princesses raced over to Merida, who was still shell-shocked, and shook her.

“Snap out of it, Merida! What did Hiccup give you?” Anna urged. Ariel splashed some water in her face and Merida jumped. She glared at the other princesses.

“That really wasn’t necessary.” Merida glared. Ariel shrugged. Rapunzel was bouncing.

“Merida! The letter! What does it say?” Rapunzel asked eagerly. If it was anyone else besides Punzie, Merida would’ve told them to bug off, but since it was her dear friend, she shook her head with an affectionate smile. Seeing that the princesses would not leave her alone, Merida opened the letter, letting herself and the other princesses read the letter.

_Meet me for a flight on Toothless tonight, Milady? I’ll wait for you after the gathering. – Hiccup_

Merida gaped while she read the note, head snapping up to lock eyes with Hiccup, who gave her another charming smile full of tenderness and Merida knew she could not deny this boy anything.

She nodded, grinning shyly, and Hiccup beamed at her, his eyes shining in adoration only meant for her.

The Princesses promptly squealed.


	3. Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of battle, Hiccup falls in love

Hiccup swung his ignited sword with vigor, sweat dripping down his brow. Toothless was beside him, fighting off several enemy Vikings. The many dragons of the Hooligan Tribe gave a war cry along with their riders as they battled Alvin the Treacherous’s forces.

The battle was violent with no end in sight. Valka led the dragons that followed under Toothless and Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were raining fire from the skies.

Hiccup didn’t know how long they could last against Alvin’s forces. The onslaught of enemies seemed endless. Heather’s tribe was already defeated, with those remaining in her tribe fighting alongside the Hairy Hooligans.

“We need more help!” Hiccup exclaimed, blocking an axe. Eret grunted, hindering his own enemy.

“We have no more allies!” he shouted back. Hiccup didn’t want to believe that. He didn’t want to believe in placing his last hope at reaching out to lost ties from Stoick’s days was in vain. He knew that it might have been fruitless. King Fergus and Stoick the Vast were only friends in boyhood—there was a high possibility King Fergus wouldn’t even remember Stoick or feel the need to help his son who was a stranger to Fergus, but it was all he had left, and Hiccup had to take every chance he had in placing his faith in the bond Stoick and Fergus shared as old friends.

However, it seemed those bonds were broken…

An enemy Viking charged at Hiccup, and the young chief readied his blade, refusing to let himself go down like this.

An arrow pierced the man’s jugular before he could reach the Viking chief. Hiccup’s mouth parted in surprise. They didn’t have any archers on their forces…

A rallying cry bellowed in the air and the Hairy Hooligans were shocked to see Scottish ships approaching the shore with Scottish warriors already on land charging to their aid. Hiccup almost laughed in relief, his heart feeling like it was going to burst from joy.

They came. They really came…

“Are ye daft, laddie?! Pay attention or ye gonna get cut down!” a female’s voice with a foreign accent ordered in Norse.

Hiccup turned to see a woman in trousers with a kilt and Scottish men’s attire. Her hair was like wild dragon fire and her eyes burned bright like a blue inferno. It was if Freyja herself appeared to aid them in battle. She pulled to a stop on her horse beside him, shooting another man dead who was going to hurt Hiccup. Her victorious smirk made his heart skip a beat and her onslaught of arrows made him breathless.

“King Fergus is here?!” he finally managed out, fighting off an enemy. Eret brought the hilt of his sword down on an enemy’s head. The woman smirked, and Hiccup felt part of his heart slip away.

“King Fergus is retried, but his daughter, the Queen Merida, is more than happy to help his allies.” She answered. She held a hand out to Hiccup, who took it and she yanked him on her horse. Hiccup couldn’t stop the giddy grin on his face. The Scottish were really helping them. He didn’t fail his tribe after all!

More and more Scottish warriors ran onto land and the woman let out a rallying cry to her fellow warriors who cheered for her.

“Let’s show these Vikings how the Scots fight!” she shouted, urging her horse forward. Hiccup sliced down anyone who tried to charge them with weapons. Toothless followed behind, lighting fire in their wake to anyone who would attack them from behind. Meanwhile, the woman shot down enemies from the air while Hiccup took care of the ones in front of them.

They were an unstoppable force. His Freyja was as fierce and precise with her shots, charging her horse through enemy Vikings and dragons with ease. He was her guard, offering her his strength with everything he had. He didn’t dare look at her too long, for his Freyja would mesmerize him to the point of a stupor if he was careless.

Dagur the Deranged bellowed a war cry, racing towards them in violent madness, eyes alit with the possibility of murdering Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror. Toothless ran behind them, shooting a stream of fire towards the Berserker. However, the warrior dodged, charging towards them with a manic grin. His Freyja grinned, the thrill of a challenge exciting her. She slid from her horse quickly, brandishing a sword and locking blades with the Berserker. 

“Ye take Angus and find Alvin!” His Freyja commanded, parrying with Dagur on equal footing.

“I can’t leave you with him!” Hiccup protested, moving to get off her horse.

She kicked the ground out from Dagur’s feet, and turned to give him a smirk, her eyes sparking with fire that threatened to consume him. Hiccup’s breath hitched as he stared at her in awe.

It was from her look that Hiccup felt the rest of his heart being stolen away.

“I ain’t some maiden, laddie! It will take more than this wee lad to kill me!” she grinned, blocking another blow from the angry Dagur. It was her confidence and display of her skills that made Hiccup have faith in her.

He gave her a smirk, urging Angus forward with Toothless following without her, to search for Alvin and end this war.

\----------------

The arrival of the Scottish seemed to have weakened Alvin’s forces, and the enemy Vikings and their dragons were driven back to the delight of the Hooligans and their allies. The Celts and the Vikings cheered, knowing that had put a dent in Alvin’s forces.

Nonetheless, Hiccup knew the war wasn’t over. Alvin was still out there. He had managed to engage him in battle, but the older Viking managed to escape. Hiccup sighed, running a hand through his hair. Toothless nuzzled him, and he gave the dragon a pat on the head to soothe the dragon.

“It’s okay, bud. We did good today.” Hiccup praised his dragon. Toothless gave a purr as Hiccup scratched under his chin.

“Hiccup!” Astrid cried, appearing before him off of Stormfly. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut followed, running to him. The remaining Hooligan tribesman also gathered around their chief. Valka surveyed her son for damage and sighed in relief when she found no wounds.

“What was that? Why are the Scottish here?” Fishlegs asked the question on everyone’s mind. Hiccup grinned.

“To strengthen bonds.” He answered, wondering if his dad was watching her old friend’s daughter came to the aid of his son like Fergus would have come for Stoick before them. Of course, his tribesmen were confused and didn’t get it.

“Is that some kind of riddle? You know I don’t do riddles man.” Tuff groaned. Ruff whacked his head.

“It’s obviously a code! Maybe the Celts are here for some rewards.” Ruff argued, sure that the Celts would want something for themselves.

“They better not want our dragons.” Snotlout growled. He wouldn’t be giving up Hookfang for anything. There was a murmuring among the tribe, suspicious of their Scottish aid. Hiccup rushed to fix the situation.

“No, no! They’re just here to help! Or at least I hope so…” he muttered the last part. He didn’t really get a written reply—too frantic with sending a messenger to DunBroch with the pleas for help while they were being attacked.

“Why did you write to the Scottish?” Eret asked, crossing his arms, raising a brow. He didn’t think the Vikings and Highlanders were on good terms, but perhaps he was wrong.

“Hiccup, these wouldn’t happen to be Fergus’s forces, would they?” Valka realized, remembering the crest of arms on the sails of the ships. All Hiccup did was respond with a grin. Valka couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Praise the Gods! Even in death, your father aids us.” She laughed in relief. The rest of the tribe appeared confused. Valka turned to their tribe. “These Scots are allies. Their King and Stoick were boyhood friends.” Valka explained. The tribe registered that and cheered for their late chief. Hiccup looked sheepish.

“Well it’s actually his daughter who sent us aid. Apparently, King Fergus is retired…”

“We should speak to the Queen then.” Astrid said. “King Fergus I understand helping, but it doesn’t make sense for his daughter to help a tribe she doesn’t know.”

Hiccup remembered his Freyja, her hair like dragon fire and eyes like the raging sea. He felt giddy at the prospect of seeing her again and wondered if she was the Queen’s general. He tried to not show his eagerness at the prospect of seeing the object of his adoration, and coughed, clearing his throat.

“I’ve fought with the Queen’s General. She’ll welcome us.” Hiccup explained. It was decided Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka would go to meet the Scots. It didn’t take long for them to be found. The Celts were making camp, nursing their soldiers who were injured in the battle. Some gave greetings in Gaelic, and Hiccup translated for Astrid.

Soon they arrived at the war tent where the General would be. Guards were stationed at the tent, but moved aside when they saw them approach, recognizing his chief’s cloak. Hiccup nodded in thanks, entering with Valka and Astrid.

“Don’t be daft, Macintosh! We need to nurse our soldiers before leading a full assault.” His Freyja was talking in Gaelic to a handsome Celt with flowing black hair. The man snorted.

“We’ve managed to drive back Alvin’s forces. We should crush them while they’re weak.” Macintosh argued. His Freyja wasn’t amused.

“Aye, and leave without the Hooligan tribe? They need our medical attention as well. We need all of our forces if we’re going to attack. I’ve fought his right-hand man, Dagur, and he managed to evade being sliced by my blade. Alvin the Treacherous is a higher caliber.” The redhaired general countered.

“I agree. My clan has had many casualties. I would like them to be nursed before heading into another battle.” A large man spoke, his Scottish accent heavy.

“…What were we discussing again?” a shorter man with a spacy expression asked.

“Argh pay attention Dingwall! It’s a miracle yer still alive…” Macintosh muttered, flipping some of his hair out of his face revealing blue Celtic paint. The larger Scot shook his head at the shorter man, Dingwall. His Freyja gave them all an amused expression.

“Well MacGuffin agrees with me and Dingwall is his usual self, so it looks like we’re staying here for the moment.” She said. Macintosh grumbled, but you could see a fond glint in his eyes when he looked at his Freyja.

Hiccup coughed, and the four turned to him in surprise as they just realized he was there. The female general grinned approaching them with her fellow generals behind her, surveying the Vikings suspiciously around their leader.

“Ah, Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror! It’s such a pleasure to speak to ye outside of battle.” She said in Norse, grasping his offered arm as he gripped hers in solidarity. He wished he wasn’t wearing long sleeves, so he could feel her fingers against his skin. Hiccup tried to contain the blush that erupted at the thought of them touching skin to skin, halting that train of thought before it could turn indecent.

“Pssh I bet I could conquer dragons too…” Macintosh muttered in Gaelic, and MacGuffin whacked him. “Ow!”

“Don’t mind them. My generals are idiots but they’re also very competent when they are needed.” She spoke, humor dancing in her eyes as she let go of Hiccup’s arm. Hiccup nodded with a grin, being reminded of Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff.

“Don’t worry, General. I have my own knuckleheads to deal with.” Hiccup assured her with a grin. His Freyja laughed, and Hiccup’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yer speaking to her majesty the Queen Merida, laddie!” Macintosh scolded him. Hiccup’s eyes widened in shock. His Freyja was Queen Merida?!

“Pardon me, Your Majesty, but aren’t queens in the south not supposed to fight in battle?” Valka asked, curious. She had heard the Highlanders had different customs for their women from Stoick back when they were first married, and he was retelling his summers with Fergus in his boyhood. The Queen’s generals looked offended, like Valka had said their queen was strange, but Merida barked out a laugh, waving it off.

“Oh don’t give them looks, lads! Ye know I am a strange one!” Merida’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Aye, usually queens don’t do battle, but I am my father’s daughter and I believe if I’m gonna rule I should fight for my home and allies despite my mother’s wishes I didn’t.” Merida explained. She gestured to her outfit. “Hence why I dress like a man—it’s a little hard to do battle in a fancy dress, I’m afraid. Trust me.”

“I’m sorry, but why exactly are you here, Your Majesty?” Astrid asked, observing her.

“Not that we aren’t grateful for your help!” Hiccup rushed to add, not wanting to offend their possible allies, giving Astrid a look. She glared at him, jutting out her chin in defiance.

“My father and yer father would good friends when they were young, Hiccup Haddock. My Da would tell me and my brothers stories of their youth all the time when we were young. As I grew older, I heard tales of Stoick the Vast and his conquests. Even when they lost touch, my Da always tried to keep up news on how he was. I couldn’t in good conscious leave his good friend’s son to die when ye sent me a messenger.” Merida explained.

Valka felt herself feel warm. She had no idea that Fergus had missed Stoick that much that he had kept up with news about him and would tell his children his victories. She felt intense gratitude for Fergus for inspiring his daughter to aid them in times of need.

“Now if ye don’t mind, I need to talk to yer chief.” Queen Merida told them. She turned to her generals. “That will be all, laddies! We’ll resume in an hour. Please check on how yer clans are doing.”

“But Yer Majesty—” MacGuffin started to protest, wary of the Vikings, but Merida waved him off.

“He is Stoick the Vast’s son. My Da always told me of Stoick’s honor and no doubt his son will be the same.” Merida told them. Her generals bowed and departed. Hiccup nodded to Valka and Astrid that he was fine, and they left reluctantly.

Hiccup was alone with Merida now. She zeroed her intense gaze on him and Hiccup’s heart beat quickened.

“Sorry about my men. They’re overprotective at times. We’ve known each other since we were fifteen.” Merida explained.

“It’s all right. I’m sorry about Astrid and my mother. Times are…” Hiccup searched for the right words to say. Merida nodded.

“I understand. It’s very hard for yer tribe right now.” Merida walked over to sip some water. She offered Hiccup some. “I’m sorry it’s not wine. I don’t like to indulge in the field.” Merida added. Hiccup shook his head.

“I don’t really feel in the mood for wine anyway.” Hiccup sipped some water. The queen then looked bashful.

“To tell ye the truth, my Da’s stories are not the only reason I came to help ye.” She admitted.

“Oh?” Hiccup was curious. Her shyness was very endearing—different from her fierce passion, but all it did was present her as more complex than one-dimensional. He wanted to know more about this queen. He wanted to know what made her tick and what made her vulnerable. He wanted to know what she liked and what she was passionate about. His curiosity burned to know more of this incarnation of the goddess of war.

“As I grew up, I always heard tales of Stoick the Vast. It always made me eager for more. However, I was fifteen after escaping an arranged marriage when I heard the tale of his son, Hiccup, defeating the Red Death.”

“Wait—wha?” Hiccup spluttered, coughing on his water a bit. There were stories about him even back then? Merida nodded.

“Aye. It wasn’t long before I began hearing more and more tales of ye. Of yer courage and compassion—it inspired me.” Merida blushed prettily, her eyes sparkling in excitement at recalling all of the adventures she’s heard of. “I was in awe. Ye were my age but ye’ve already made yerself into a great leader. I began taking a more progressive route in becoming queen and fought for my reign from freedom of marriage.” The queen confessed. “My Ma didn’t think it best. It was always tradition for a King and Queen to rule together. I do intend to marry eventually, but they will be my partner. They will not rule for me—they will rule _with_ me. I began studying military tactics and politics to rule on my own because if ye can rise up from being a village screw up to one of the best leaders of this century, I could certainly strive to rule independently and become a great leader for my nation on my own too.” Merida finished.

Hiccup’s eyes were wide. He had no idea he had caused such a change within someone. It made him feel humbled. He wondered if Merida felt the same admiration for him as he felt for her and her ability to lead her own men into battle. She was fearless and passionate. He wanted to drown in her passion. He swallowed.

“Are you disappointed?” he couldn’t help but ask, afraid that he had somehow failed her expectations. Merida gave him a smile, eyes carrying a glint of adoration Hiccup knew that were in his own eyes for her.

Merida stepped closer, taking his hand. He noticed how perfect their hands were together. Hiccup resisted the urge to intertwine their fingers.

“Ye definitely made an impression on me.” She smirked slyly. Hiccup blushed.

“Good or bad?” he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Merida’s eyes shined tenderly.

“Let’s just say after this war is over, I would consider ruling beside a King now if he was like ye.” She laughed. Hiccup’s heart swelled and his face split into a goofy grin while he intertwined their fingers together.

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind, Your Majesty.”

 


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida dreams of a young Viking boy, but who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4! Old Friends!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own httyd or brave

_“I wanna marry you.” The little boy whispered. The little princess with fiery red hair laughed. They were laying on the grass, enjoying the nice summer weather of the Highlands that wasn’t really experienced in his homeland._

_“We’re too little.” She teased him, poking his side. The auburn-haired boy flinched but laughed at her words._

_“But we won’t be little forever!” he protested. She responded by trying to tickle him, but he rolled out of her reach, sitting up and gazing down at her with an emotion that was too old for a child’s eyes. The adoration in his gaze made her blush. “When we’re older, I’m going to come back and marry you, sváss.” He promised, addressing her with a Norse word she didn’t understand but let him always use with her. Merida rolled her eyes to hide her quickening heartbeat. She sat up as well, shoving him._

_“Ma says I have to marry a Celt.” She told him, reminding them both of her strict mother who always stuck to tradition. The little boy wasn’t deterred. Instead, he appeared more determined. He reached for her hand, and his touch sent Merida’s pulse to skyrocket._

_“Then I’ll become the greatest Viking ever. That way she can’t say no.” he stared into her eyes with an intensity greater than someone his age, and she couldn’t help but believe him._

Merida groaned, opening her eyes slightly to glare at the incoming sunlight. Her mother fussed around her room, opening every curtain to let in the accursed sunlight. Merida buried herself deeper into her blankets, determined to stay in bed. Queen Elinor wasn’t having any of it.

“Merida, lass, I told ye not to sleep in today! Ye know what is happening today.” Her mother reminded her, hands on her hips. Merida groaned under her covers.

“As if I could forget. Today’s the day my life will be over.” Merida barked out bitterly. Elinor wasn’t fazed by her daughter’s waspish mood, taking it in stride and going over to the lump on the bed, ripping the covers away from her daughter. Elinor winced at her daughter’s bedhead, knowing they would have a lot of work to do to make her presentable.

Merida, Princess of Scotland, only glared harder, turning over on her side to face away from her mother. Elinor surveyed her daughter, her expression taking on a softer look and she sat beside her daughter, stroking Merida’s wild hair.

“Yer making it sound worse than it actually is. Marriage is not the end of the world, Merida.” Elinor tried to soothe her daughter, but Merida turned her head to face her mother with the most hostile glare she could muster.

“I can’t believe ye didn’t ask me first. How am I expected to marry someone I don’t know?” Merida complained. Elinor wasn’t fazed, continuing to caress her daughter’s unruly hair like she had always done when Merida was a child and was in need of comfort.

“Would ye have said yes if I did?” Elinor gave her a knowing look, and Merida begrudgingly knew her mother was right. She would not have agreed regardless, but she still felt the unfairness of the situation. “Ye never know, Merida. Ye might see a lad ye might like. I was nervous about marrying when I was yer age, but when I saw Fergus I knew he was the one.” Her mother tried to reassure her. Elinor kissed her daughter’s forehead in affection, giving her a fond smile. “I made sure ye wouldn’t end up with a bad man. All the lords’ sons are good candidates to be yer husband.”

Merida remembered her dream with the little boy promising to come back and marry her. She tried to remember his features but found nothing clicked in her mind. His face was blurry, and all she could recall was how clumsy and scrawny the boy was. She wondered if he would make good on his promise to come back and marry her but shook her head. She must’ve been making up memories to escape the impending doom of her upcoming nuptials. There was no way she was friends with a Viking boy when she was little…

The Princess blushed, remembering his voice in her dreams. The conviction he held in promising to marry her. Merida shook her head—she has been letting her mother’s love for romance rub off on her it seems.

Begrudgingly, Merida allowed her mother and the maids to help prep her for the gathering of the suitors that day. She could feel her old life crumbling under her feet as she was made pretty for her unknown new one. She felt like someone’s doll rather than a person as they presented her as a docile new bride—something she most certainly was not and would never be.

If she was to get married, she would want someone to like her for herself. Professing this image of her that didn’t exist was a way of ensuring these suitors would not love her for how she really was, and she wanted to lash out in anger. If she was to be married, she should at least be herself and not some fair maiden!

Her mother placed the wimple on her head, covering her wild fiery hair, and Merida felt a part of her die inside as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She felt like she was looking at someone else rather than herself, and she didn’t like what she saw.

Queen Elinor cooed at the lovely image of her daughter while Merida struggled to move in her too tight dress. The maids also stared in awe at the new image of their princess. It seemed under all that wild Merida could actually appear as a proper lady after all.

“It’s too tight!” Merida complained, rotating for her mother. She felt herself suffocating, wanting nothing more than to rip off this dress and wimple. More and more she wished her dream was real and someone would come to rescue her from this, but she knew it was futile.

“It’s perfect!” her mother praised, happy her daughter appeared so lovely. Merida wanted to be happy like her mother and her maids, but all she could feel was despair. She grimaced, trying to smile for her mother, and Elinor noticed how depressed her daughter was. The maids left to give them some privacy, and Elinor felt the need to say something—anything to get the happy and carefree grin her daughter was known for back on her face.

“Merida…” Elinor called softly. Merida perked up, showing she was listening.

Guilt filled Elinor. Was she really doing the right thing by forcing her daughter to marry? She had been preparing Merida for this her whole life, ever since the moment she was born and placed in her arms, she had always had her future planned. But now staring at her daughter, all she could see was misery in Merida’s face.

The words rose to Elinor’s throat, but she found she couldn’t say them. She couldn’t change what was happening. It was too late now. Regret filled her. Perhaps if she had tried harder, Merida and she could have a better relationship. This was her chance to fix the strain between them…

But then she remembered her duty as Queen, and Merida’s duty as Princess. No matter how much Merida wanted, eventually she would have to be married to ascend to the throne. Even if Elinor cancelled the gathering now and risked offending the lords, she couldn’t keep suitors from Merida’s door forever. The clans would eventually start to riot, angry their princess wasn’t marrying, and she knew Merida’s rule could lack stability if she came to power without a husband.

Elinor sighed, giving her daughter a sad smile, trying to ease her and both apologizing all at once. She caressed her daughter’s face with both hands, wishing suddenly her daughter wasn’t wearing a wimple so she could feel Merida’s wild hair against her fingertips. Merida gazed upon her confused.

“Just…” Elinor felt her real feelings bubble to the surface, but she suppressed them. “Remember to smile?” she pleaded her daughter gently. At Merida’s crestfallen look, Elinor swallowed the urge to say what she really meant, but held it in. A queen does not show weakness.

“If ye say so…” Merida sighed, and Elinor left quickly, not bearing to see the disappointment and sadness on her daughter’s face. Merida resumed struggling to move properly, cursing this awful dress. She glanced at her bow longingly, wondering when she would be able to touch it again. Her fingers twitched, suddenly craving to hold the bow in her hands and shoot arrows, but before she could do so, a maid came in and retrieved her.

“It’s time, Princess.” Maudie told her. Merida gave one last forlorn look at her bow before her shoulders slumped, following Maudie out the door.

It was sunny in the courtyard, and Merida glared at the nice weather, wishing for it to suddenly downpour so she would be excused from meeting the young lords, but she knew her mother would simply move it inside. Due to the tightness of the dress, she had a hard time walking, feeling like she was constricted. Maudie was patient, assisting the princess to move, and Merida finally made it to her seat in the courtyard, easing herself into a sitting position.

As she looked upon the courtyard, the sounds of the clans approaching closer and closer, she felt a sense of rebellion seize her and reached up in her wimple to retrieve a fiery curl. It hung out in the middle of her forehead, a small symbol of her defiance, but a symbol nonetheless.

Elinor saw the stray curl and decided to leave it, letting her daughter have her moment of rebellion if it helped the girl feel better. The doors slammed open and the lords and their clans marched in, puffing their chest in arrogance and a sense of importance that they were summoned here by the royal family themselves.

Merida scrutinized her gaze, observing each clan behave obnoxiously. They were having shouting matches with each other, trying to make their own clan more important than the others. Elinor’s eye twitched, and she stood, calling for order. Everyone ceased their ruckus, bowing in respect to their queen. Elinor smiled, happy she had instilled order among the clans.

Merida traced the carvings on her chair as her mother spoke, not really in the mood to listen as Elinor auctioned her away. Her eyes had a bored glint in them as each lord presented their son to her and her parents. Each of them wanted to make her face palm more so than the last.

 _“When we’re older, I’m going to come back and marry you, sváss.”_ The boy’s voice from her dream drifted into her mind, making her blush. She wished she could remember what he looked like in her dream, but all she could conjure was a blurry image with auburn hair. Merida huffed, crossing her arms, as the lords continued professing the achievements of their sons.

 _If only it wasn’t some kind of delusional fantasy…_ Merida mourned. She couldn’t imagine her mother allowing her to play with a Viking child. There would have to some big circumstances to allow that exception. Her mind drifted away as the lords started accusing each other of lying about their sons’ accomplishments, weaving stories in her mind about how her and this Viking child could have met. Perhaps she was wandering the woods and happened upon him? Or what if he was a spirit of a Viking? Merida began getting excited, coming up with more impossible scenarios, each more extravagant than the last.

As for Elinor, she discreetly scowled that the lords were squabbling worse than her sons when they couldn’t share something. She clicked her tongue. Fergus glanced at her warily, knowing his queen was getting irritated. He turned away, whistling innocently, determined to stay out his wife’s way when she chewed out the other clans. However, before she could, something happened.

The doors to the courtyard slammed open again, and Elinor and Fergus’s eyes widened when they realized they were Vikings. The clansman stopped their arguing, they too on their guard of these Vikings. It wasn’t common for Vikings and Highlanders to interact unless for combat or special circumstances.

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty! My son will defend us!” Lord Macintosh proclaimed, shoving his son forward. Young Macintosh smirked, charging towards the Vikings, but was easily deflected by a beautiful Viking girl with blonde hair. Young Macintosh flopped back in a silly manner and Lord MacGuffin and Lord Dingwall snickered that Macintosh embarrassed himself. The blonde girl assessed Young Macintosh before dubbing him harmless and focused on the throne. Young Macintosh gave a shout of anger at being blown off, breaking his spear in two and throwing a temper tantrum. Young MacGuffin appeared wary of the Vikings and Wee Dingwall, as usual, appeared spacy. Lord Dingwall wanted to facepalm.

Elinor and Fergus were on their guard, readying to rally an attack to the intruders, but a woman Elinor’s age stepped forward, her sky-blue eyes sparkling in mirth and her red hair was pulled back. Elinor’s eyes widened, holding a hand up to halt the other clans from attacking.

“Hello Elinor,” the woman greeted with a joyous grin. Elinor had to control the giddy feeling that erupted in her body at seeing the woman.

“Valka! Is it really ye?” Elinor exclaimed, leaving her throne to approach the woman. The Viking woman, Valka, laughed as Elinor embraced her. Merida and the other clans were perplexed. Since when was Queen Elinor on good terms with Vikings?

“Yes. I’m sorry for worrying you. I didn’t mean to be gone for so long.” Valka apologized, pulling away from her and clutching Elinor’s shoulder in reassurance. “I apologize for now appearing, but I believe today is a special day.” Valka’s eyes twinkled, and she glanced at Merida, the young princess wondering what the woman meant.

“Ye always had to make an entrance like yer husband I suppose.” Elinor rolled her eyes.

“How is ol’ Stoick? I would love to fight with ‘em again!” Fergus asked, eager to see the husband of Elinor’s good friend. Valka appeared sad then.

“My husband is no longer with us, I’m afraid…” Valka answered. Before Elinor and Fergus could issue their condolences, Lord MacGuffin interrupted.

“Your Majesties, just who are these Vikings?” Lord MacGuffin demanded. The other clans also appeared to want an explanation. Elinor composed herself and addressed the lords.

“I’m sorry, my lords. These Vikings mean us no harm. I am acquainted with Valka of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and their late chief Stoick. They saved us from enemy Vikings once at sea.” Elinor praised Valka and Stoick.

“I helped!” Fergus complained. Elinor gave him a sharp look to not act out now and he clammed up. Valka appeared amused.

“Regardless, they are interrupting the gathering!” Lord Dingwall claimed.

“That’s right! It’s time to get back to the gathering!” Lord Macintosh urged.

“Let them visit after we have finished!” Lord MacGuffin added. Elinor looked conflicted, but Valka saved her.

“Actually, my lords, we are also here for the gathering for the princess’s hand.” Valka explained. Merida blinked. Elinor was shocked. Fergus tried not to appear too invested, but he was failing miserably. Perhaps today wasn’t so boring after all…

“I’m sorry… did I hear that right?” Elinor inquired. Valka just smiled and patted her shoulder.

“Yes, our new chief is quite adamant to participate.” Valka’s eyes sparked with mischief, like she was in on a joke Merida wasn’t privy too. Merida felt her heart skip a beat.

 _No way! Is this really happening?!_ Merida shouted in her mind. Did this have anything to do with her dream? She craned her neck, trying to find any trace of auburn hair from her dream, but she couldn’t see due to too many Vikings. She tried to hide her disappointment.

“B-but yer—”

“I doubt it will matter when our chief presents himself.” Valka interrupted easily, grinning at the dumbfounded look on Elinor’s face. “He’s just as strong and successful as any of your Celt clansmen and has proven himself over and over as our new chief.”

“Then where is he?” Lord Macintosh demanded snidely, looking around.

“I don’t see this chief either! Is he too scared to show himself?” Lord MacGuffin chimed in, crossing his arms in an arrogant manner.

“Strong as a Celt? This I got to see!” Lord Dingwall looked smug. Valka didn’t appear perturbed by their doubts and smirked.

“Oh, he insisted traveling his own way. He should be here soon.” Valka replied. Merida wanted desperately to know what she was hiding. She shifted in her seat impatiently, looking around for this mysterious chief, but found no one.

Suddenly, the sounds of something racing through the air and a creature’s howl pierced the air. The clans and the royal family looked around in alarm. Merida whipped her head around, desperate to know what was the sound.

A large, black beast landed before the throne, the impact of his landing shaking the castle a bit. The beast straightened up, and Merida and everyone else were stunned to see it was a dragon. The dragon, sensing their surprise, preened at his entrance and that was when Merida saw someone on top of the dragon’s back on a saddle. His face was obscured by a helmet, so she couldn’t make out any features besides he was lean and taller than any of her suitors. As the young warrior climbed off of the dragon, Merida saw he was missing a leg like her father.

Merida used every lesson her mother taught her to resist rushing to the mysterious man and yanking off his helmet. The boy’s voice from her dream resonated inside her mind like an endless echo. She gripped the arms of her chair, leaning forward as much as the dress would allow, and Valka smirked at her reaction at her son’s entrance. The Viking mother looked positively smug at everyone’s shock.

“This is our chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, tamer of dragons, conqueror of the Red Death and Viking Drago, and my son.” Valka proclaimed. The man then took off his helmet and Merida’s heart stopped at the sight of auburn hair and emerald eyes gazing up at her in devotion.

“Hello, Your Majesties,” Hiccup greeted bowing, eyes only on Merida who was gaping at him. “Hello, _sváss_.” He addressed her tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a sequel to this oneshot for one of the other themes if you guys want. I really enjoyed writing it.   
> Sváss – beloved


	5. What's New (Old Friends II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Old Friends. Hiccup and Merida get some alone time to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5! Continuation of Old Friends! Please read Old Friends oneshot before this one.   
> Sváss - beloved  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own brave or httyd

Merida couldn’t keep the flush from spreading across her face at the intimate way Hiccup addressed her. She didn’t know Norse, but remembering her dream, his younger self addressed her with the endearment just as affectionately as he was now. Elinor coughed, attempting to get over her own shock at Hiccup’s arrival. He was a lot different than the scrawny boy who would follow her daughter another as she created mischief.

However, despite his new look, she could still see traces of the young boy in this grown-up Hiccup for the look of adoration as he looked at Merida was the same as it was when he was a boy.

“Well, Hiccup… we haven’t really sent ye an invitation…” Elinor began, trying to stop the impending riot among the lords of this new challenger that was obviously leagues ahead of their sons.

“I understand I wasn’t officially invited, Your Majesty.” Hiccup told her politely. “But I made a promise years ago and I intend to keep it, with or without your permission.” The determination in his tone made Elinor see how he was able to be a chief at such a young age. His tribe stood straight, presenting they stood in unity with their chief.

 _Promise…? Wait! Is he talking about—_ Merida’s blush returned tenfold, remembering her dream of a little Viking boy promising her he’d marry her when they were old enough. As if Hiccup could sense her thoughts, he glanced at her with a teasing smirk. Merida huffed, crossing her arms—she wouldn’t let this Viking fluster her no matter how charming he was! Her attitude seemed to make him amused as he tried to contain laughter, mirth glinting in his eyes as he gazed upon her.

“Don’t be daft, Elinor! Let the boy compete! What’s wrong with some healthy competition?” Fergus chimed in, bouncing in his seat. Truth be told, he remembered the young Hiccup and how he treated Merida so kindly and tenderly that it swayed Fergus to root for the lad. He could see Hiccup was sincere in his affections for Merida even after all this time, and he was definitely more competent than the lords’ sons. If Hiccup made his daughter happy, he would welcome the Viking on the throne.

“King Fergus, with all due respect, he is a Viking—”

“Who was childhood best friends with my daughter when they were young. He has a right just like yer sons to try for Merida’s hand.” Fergus interrupted the lords, pleased he accomplished something. Elinor sighed, knowing what side her husband was on, and gazed upon Hiccup, seeing his earnest determination to try to win her daughter’s hand, and she saw how Merida was reacting to Hiccup and how Hiccup was acting with her.

She couldn’t take away Merida’s chance at happiness…

“Very well, Hiccup, ye are allowed to compete for the Princess’s hand.” Elinor conceded.

“To ask her you mean.” Hiccup corrected. Elinor, Merida, and everyone else besides the Vikings blinked.

“Pardon?” Elinor asked, confused. Hiccup smiled.

“If I win, I intend to _ask_ for her hand in marriage, Your Majesty.” Hiccup explained. “If I win and ask her and she says yes, I’ll make her the happiest woman in the world, but if she says no, I will continue to support her and swear fealty to her when she becomes queen. I refuse to force Merida into an unhappy marriage.” The chief vowed, his tone leaving no room for argument. The other clansmen gawked at him.

“I thought we were competing for her hand. She can tell us no?” Young Macintosh whispered to his father. Lord Macintosh shook himself out of his stupor and snapped his head to his son.

“When you win, the princess will be your wife. The Viking chief is just insane.” He replied to his son and heir. Young MacGuffin looked intrigued by Hiccup’s idea.

“I would also like to give her a choice, if that’s all right with ye Da.” Young MacGuffin proclaimed to his father in a low tone. Lord MacGuffin gave him a look of shock before grumbling.

“If that is what ye want, son…” he acquiesced to his heir. Young MacGuffin beamed at his father’s agreement.

Meanwhile, Merida wasn’t registering anything besides the Viking chief. He was going through all this hassle just to _ask_ her to marry him? The fact that he was pushing for her to have her own choice was mind blowing. A giddy feeling began to bubble in her stomach and she couldn’t keep the ecstatic grin off of her face. Hiccup returned her smile and Merida realized that he was sincere in letting her decide should he win. An urge to embrace him seized her while she bit her lip to keep from crying out in happiness. This Viking chief—this young boy from her past—was giving the freedom she’s always wanted in her life: the opportunity to choose her fate.

Elinor bit her cheek to keep herself smiling, joyful that Hiccup cared so much for her daughter. She would quietly root for the boy for sure during the games.

“Very well, Hiccup, if that is what ye wish.” Elinor replied, and the gathering was adjourned, allowing each clansman to retreat to their clan’s settlement outside the castle. Valka caught Elinor’s eye and winked, knowing Elinor was secretly cheering for her son. Elinor playfully scowled at her, discreetly gesturing them to retreat to Elinor’s study. Valka followed, making sure no one else saw her. The two women locked themselves in the study, taking seats at the table and pouring water for the both of them, Elinor crossing her arms with a look of disapproval, but her eyes shining in mirth betrayed her.

“Ye know I told ye years ago she would marry a Celt.” Elinor reminded her. Valka shrugged.

“You did, but I also know you have a soft spot for Merida’s happiness and knew my charming son would convince you otherwise to let him compete.” Valka replied smoothly, playfully smirking.

“Ye sound so confident that Hiccup will win.” Elinor quipped back, and Valka laughed.

“Oh, come now, Elinor! You saw those other boys! Hiccup will wipe the floor with them no problem.” Valka proclaimed having complete faith in her son’s skill. “No, the games aren’t the real challenge and you know it.”

“What’s Hiccup’s real challenge then?” Elinor played along, rolling her eyes.

“Having Merida fall for him, so she’ll say yes to marrying him.” Valka grinned.

“I was surprised he is giving her an option. When they were young, he was very adamant in his intentions for when they were older.” Elinor mused. Valka had a fond smile on her face.

“Yes, but children grow older and mature as does their affections. He loves her enough to let her be happy even if it’s without him—doesn’t mean he has to like it, but he’ll support it nonetheless because to him, Merida’s happiness is the most important thing.” Valka took a sip of her water.

“I hope ye understand I can’t pick favorites.” Elinor reminded her sternly. Valka looked innocent, but the knowing smirk on her face gave away this façade.

“In public yes, but not behind closed doors.” Valka told her, eyes glinting in mischief. Elinor felt the stern expression crack and a relieved smile came upon her face.

“To be honest, I’m glad ye showed up. Merida looked as if she was being sentenced to be executed.” Elinor winced at thinking about how Merida appeared as if she wanted to die as she sat in her chair while each heir presented themselves before Hiccup showed up. Valka patted her shoulder sympathetically.

“You’re trying your best. At least Merida has had you for her whole life. I left my son and he was shunned in his tribe until he changed their perspective when he first trained Toothless.” Valka said, guilt at her own abandonment of her child clenching her gut.

“Which reminds me, how did ye learn how to tame dragons? I thought yer village was for killing them.” Elinor asked. Valka smiled.

“Be prepared to be amazed at the story of how Hiccup became the Dragon Conqueror…”

\------------------------

Merida tore off her wimple and dress, glad to be rid of the constricting fabric. She quickly placed on her dark blue casual dress, shaking her hair free of the wimple to get it back to its usual volume. She groaned, falling back towards her bed, staring up at the canopy.

“What a day!” Merida exhaled, massaging her temples. “What I wouldn’t give to go for a ride on Angus right now…”

“Would a ride on Toothless help?” a male voice asked.

Merida yelped, springing up and saw Hiccup hanging outside her window. She raced over and was surprised to see him casually riding Toothless who was hovering under her window. Hiccup winced.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You just seemed really frustrated before I showed up…” Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. Merida found the gesture cute.

“Shouldn’t ye be with yer tribe? Why come see me?” Merida asked, peering out the window to see if anyone spotted the dragon and his rider at her window, but no one was around. Hiccup looked shy.

“Well… it’s been years since we’ve seen each other. I’ve missed you…” he admitted shyly. Merida felt a pang of guilt in her chest. He clearly remembered her and all she could remember of him was a promise he made when they were young.

“I’m sorry, Hiccup, but I don’t really remember ye….” Merida confessed sadly. Hurt flashed onto Hiccup’s face before he masked it. His expression turned optimistic.

“The invitation for a ride still stands.” He told her, trying to not let his sadness show. Merida was tempted to go with him—to know more about this man, but she knew if she did, she’d be playing favorites. He seemed to notice her expression for he smirked, and Merida’s breath hitched. “Don’t tell me you finally started to follow the rules, Merida.” He teased.

His comment pushed her to grasp his hand firmly, her own smirk emerging on her face.

“If ye really knew me, ye’d know that’d never happen.” Merida remarked, and Hiccup pulled her onto Toothless, securing her in the second harness. Merida’s arms circled around him snugly and he had to fight the rush of happiness he felt at her touch.

“I always count on it.” Hiccup smirked, and placed his helmet on, finally taking off into the air.

Merida eyes took in the scenery on Hiccup’s dragon, her eyes wide with wonder the higher they flew. She gripped Hiccup tight, but not enough to constrict his breathing. They soared through the clouds and Merida reached a hand up to feel the mist between her fingertips. Laughter began to bubble in Merida’s throat and soon she was whooping in delight as they did twists and turns in the air.

“This is amazing!” Merida shouted, laughing in delight.

“You’ve seen nothing yet!” Hiccup told her. He leaned forward towards Toothless’s ear. “Let’s show her some real moves, bud!”

Toothless purred in agreement and they were off, flying even fast than before. Merida grinned as Hiccup and Toothless did flips and more elaborate tricks. Merida laughed boisterously, her hair whipping around her as she clutched securely onto Hiccup. She leaned her head forward, resting her forehead against his back, a gesture too intimate for strangers, but Merida found herself not caring as he flew her around.

Hiccup eventually lowered Toothless to on top of the Firefalls. Toothless sighed in happiness as he rolled around in the tall grass. Merida giggled at the dragon, finding him completely adorable. Hiccup watched her with a fond smile, and Merida felt herself trail off, a blush glowing on her cheeks. Hiccup could see he was making her flustered so he looked away and walked towards the edge of the falls, curious of how high they were. Merida watched him in interest, wondering what he was thinking. She walked over to him tentatively.

“I remember when we were little, and we said we’d climb the Firefalls and live at the top.” Hiccup finally spoke, chuckling at the memory, but soon a depressed expression came upon his face.

“Hiccup?” Merida called, reaching a hand to touch his arm, but felt she didn’t really have the right, and retracted her hand. Hiccup turned to her then.

“Do you really not remember me…?” he asked softly. Merida felt horrible. She wished she could remember everything about Hiccup in this moment. The words caught in her throat.

“I… I remember the promise ye gave me.” Merida averted her eyes, flushing, embarrassed to mention his declaration of wanting to marry her. Hiccup let out a laugh.

“Well at least that one stuck or else saying that at your gathering today would’ve confused you and probably freaked you out.” Hiccup said with relief. Merida smiled at him.

“At first, I thought I created a fantasy to save me from my arranged marriage, but then when ye came… it was like gaining a part of me back that I’ve lost years ago and didn’t know why…” Merida told him. She stepped forward and tentatively brushed her fingers with his. Hiccup didn’t make a move to hold her hand, letting her call the shots. He did however, brush his fingers back to let her know he didn’t mind her touch. Merida felt a rush of heat in her body at his touch but didn’t let it show.

“I’m glad.” Hiccup responded, staring down at her fondly. Merida felt her heart do summersaults.

“Tell me about our childhood, Hiccup.” Merida pleaded, taking a hold of his hand and bringing it close to her heart. “I want to know everything about our childhood together, and what has happened to ye while we were apart. I want to remember everything…” Merida beseeched him as she gazed into his eyes. More than anything Merida wanted to remember this boy. When she stared at him like that, Hiccup knew he couldn’t deny her anything, and clutched her hand, gently leading her back to where Toothless lay. They each sat down in the grass, not letting go of each other’s hand.

“Well, you heard how our parents met, but a few years after that, you and I were both born. So, naturally my dad and mom brought me to DunBroch when summer would come when were we both babies.” Hiccup began, lazily stroking her hand with his thumb. His touch sent sparks under her skin.

“So we were always friends?” Merida leaned forward eagerly, enraptured in the story already. Hiccup laughed.

“No way! My Mom put me in your crib and you tried shoving me out. It wasn’t until you we were two that you had bad nightmares and I climbed into your bed to calm you that we became friends.” Hiccup replied.

“Ye remember that far back?” Merida asked amazed. Hiccup shook his head, smiling.

“No, but that is what my Mom would tell me when I asked how we became friends. I just remember you dragging me around all the time after that and being joined at the hip with you.” Hiccup laughed. Merida found herself grinning with him.

“What was yer first memory of us?” Merida urged, excited to hear more. Hiccup smiled affectionately at her while caressing her hand. Merida tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach, but it was fruitless.

“I remember when we were four and you and I stole a shield from the armory to sled down the hills to the shore of the loch because I told you about sledding in Berk in wintertime and you wanted to try it.” Hiccup said. He then winced, “though we didn’t account for rocks and you and I ended up getting flung into the loch instead…”

“Oh, my Ma must’ve been mad that we were all dirty!” Merida laughed. Hiccup grinned boyishly.

“She definitely wasn’t happy we ruined your new dress. We got dessert taken away for a week as punishment. You didn’t like that, so you figured out how to sneak us into the kitchen every night after our parents went to sleep to steal some apple cake.” Hiccup added, eyes twinkling in amusement.

“That definitely sounds like me!” Merida laughed, not realizing she started caressing his hand, so at ease with this young man. “My Da says I was a hellion when I was young!”

“I doubt that has changed.” Hiccup teased, and Merida shoved him with her free hand. Hiccup looked positively ecstatic at how she was acting. It was like they were picking up right where they left off from the last time they saw each other.

“Shut it, you ninny! I bet ye haven’t changed much from being a scrawny toothpick!” Merida shouted at him, grinning. They both froze, realizing what she said. Merida stared into Hiccup’s eyes and sure enough, images of his younger self seemed to emerge inside her mind. “I… remember a bit! I remember ye always needing me to beat up bullies cause ye were so tiny!” Merida exclaimed in happiness. Hiccup grimaced.

“I was hoping those were one of the things you _didn’t_ remember…” Hiccup groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Merida giggled.

“Ye were so tiny, I was afraid ye’d break one day.” Merida continued as more memories began flooding her mind.

“That didn’t stop you from handling me roughly.” Hiccup rolled his eyes, but you could see the grin on his face at the memories they had.

“I guess I was always dragging ye off on another adventure.” Merida said, vaguely recalling a young Hiccup being pulled by his arm as she yanked him along to cause mischief.

“Your mom was hoping I would be a good influence on you, but it backfired badly. You ended up being a bad influence on me.” Hiccup chuckled. Merida joined in his laughter.

“Why did it stop? Those summer visits I mean…” Merida asked, not getting why her and Hiccup lost touch. Hiccup appeared gloomy.

“When my mom went missing during a dragon raid, and dragon attacks were becoming more frequent, my dad couldn’t afford to leave the village for so long unprotected.” Hiccup explained sadly. “Leaving you for the final time was the worst day of my life…” he whispered, moving a stray curl of hers out of the way of her face, gazing into her eyes.

Merida imagined a young Hiccup watching her grow farther and farther away as he sailed back to Berk. She wondered what was going through his mind when he watched her waving goodbye to him. She felt the urge to embrace him tightly to rid of his sadness, but held it in. However, she unconsciously moved closer to him, wanting to be nearer.

“Then… when did ye say… ye know…” Merida muttered, averting her eyes and letting her hair shield her face. Hiccup pretended to look confused.

“What do you mean, _sváss_?” he asked, having the urge to tease her so he played dumb. Merida peaked up at him through her voluminous hair, glaring.

“Yer really going to make me say it?” she hissed, embarrassed. Hiccup could see the glow of her blush even through peaks of her hair.

“Say what?” Hiccup gave her a placating smile. Merida shot her head up, her entire face red with embarrassment, and glared at him, her eyes sparking like a fire.

“That ye’d marry me, ye ninny!”  she snapped at him, and Hiccup couldn’t contain his laughter, doubling over as Merida glared harder.

“You’re so adorable! You are embarrassed by me wanting to marry you!” Hiccup continue to laugh. Merida shoved him, pouncing on him to hit his chest. Hiccup laid on his back in the grass, shocked that Merida would fling herself on him. Merida seemed to have realized she was straddling him and ceased her assault, staring down at him with wide eyes, her mouth going dry.

It was as if he was under a spell, and Hiccup reached up to cup her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Merida nuzzled into his hand, reaching down to cup his face, her fingers trailing his chest up to his cheek. He swallowed, mindful of the position they were in. They weren’t children anymore. A position like this was meant for two people who were more intimate than friends…

Their heartbeats were pounding quickly against both of their ribcages. Merida leaned down, and for a second Hiccup thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she touched his forehead with hers, sighing contently. Hiccup couldn’t help but shudder in bliss. He had always dreamed of being this close to Merida when he would see her again, but his dreams couldn’t compare to the actual experience. Her fiery curls were a curtain around them and he breathed in her familiar scent of wildflowers.

“We were six years old…” he whispered. Merida didn’t move, but he could tell she was listening intently. “We were cloud-watching, talking about exploring the world. It was my last summer with you after Mom disappeared, and I doubted I’d ever see you again. You just laughed and said you knew I would always come back to you and you would prove it by waiting forever if you had to.” He stared up at her with such earnest affection that it made her breathless. “I knew then I never wanted to leave you ever again, and I would do whatever it took to spend the rest of my life with you.” He confessed softly, stroking her cheek, his heart ramming against his ribcage.

Merida stared into his emerald eyes shining in adoration only for her. She was mesmerized by his words and the way he gazed at her. Everything about him seemed to pull her in and she found herself not minding at all.

“And if I say no?” she whispered, afraid to shatter the moment. Hiccup just smiled at her tenderly.

“Then I will be happy with whomever you choose, even if it’s not with me.” He said simply.

“What if I don’t ever want to get married?” Merida asked.

“Then I’ll still support you and be your best friend. As long as you’re happy, I’ll support your choice.” Hiccup responded. Merida felt her lip quiver, touched by his selflessness, and embraced him tightly. Hiccup held her close, reveling in the fact that he was holding her at last.

Merida pulled away from him, grinning bashfully, and climbed off of him. Hiccup missed her warmth but didn’t dare push her to do what he wanted. Merida wiped some tears from her eyes, and she gave him a happy smile.

“So, Dragon King, what has happened since I’ve last seen ye…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a second installment in the Old Friends series! I hope you guys liked it. I might do another one for this series if people really want.


	6. Some Things don't Change (Old Friends III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup doesn't have any faith that Merida will ever love him back, but maybe it's not all hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who is reading, reviewing, liking, favoriting, following, etc for these oneshots! I’m so glad people are enjoying them!   
> Question: I’m thinking of doing maybe a little bit of lime or lemon with some of the oneshots, but that means I would have to change the rating—would you guys be interested? It doesn’t really affect my ao3 version of this or my tumblr versions or wattpad, but for ff.net you’d have to put the filter Rating for “all” if you want to find it. Please review or message me about your thoughts.   
> Sváss = beloved  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own brave or httyd

As Hiccup finished his story, he could tell Merida was in awe at all the adventures he had while they were separated. He bit his cheek to keep himself from snickering at her gaping expression, finding it adorable.

“Wow! That’s a lot better than what I’ve been doing all these years!” Merida exclaimed. Hiccup gave her a smile.

“I’m sure it hasn’t been that boring.” Hiccup tried to reassure her, hoping he didn’t come off as arrogant for telling her of all his adventures with his friends and Toothless. Merida shook her head, her fiery curls swinging everywhere.

“No, ye don’t understand. My Ma has always kept me close, too afraid to let me do anything remotely dangerous. I feel like a doll rather than a person at times. I’m always told to sit straight, be proper, never be anything less than a princess!” Merida waved her hands around in frustration as she mimicked her mother’s instructions. Hiccup chuckled at her display, making Merida crack a smile.

“I promise after this is over, I’ll take you wherever you want to go.” Hiccup told her. Feeling bold, he took her hand and caressed it with his thumb. Merida’s eyes widened at his words. Her cerulean eyes then sparkled and she clutched his hand, holding it close. The gesture made Hiccup’s pulse quicken.

“Really?! Ye mean it?!” Merida exclaimed, looking positively ecstatic. Hiccup felt warmth fill him from her happiness.

“We always said we’d go and explore the world together, so why not? It will be years before you become queen after all.” Hiccup didn’t want to tell her the real reason was because he wanted her to see the wonders of the world with him by her side. He wanted to see her eyes light up with awe and eagerness at the possibility of adventure from her passionate nature like when they were children. It felt so surreal to be sitting and talking with her about plans for the future again. Seeing her smile was such a thrill—as if he was flying on Toothless on a clear summer day with the breeze running through his hair a thousand times over.

“I’d like that…” Merida said sincerely, and Hiccup couldn’t help but give her another grin, just happy to be with her after so long of wishing she was there with him.

When the news of her betrothal gathering had reached Berk a month beforehand, from a Scottish trader that had good relations with the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, he felt the world being swept from under him. It was lucky that he was there, examining the trader’s goods when he had caught wind of the trader speaking to one of his shipmates about Princess Merida’s upcoming engagement.

Hiccup remembered he almost dropped an expensive spyglass at his words, whipping his head to the merchant and his shipmate. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage in panic, and he hurriedly left the ship, a plan already forming in his mind.

_“You’re leaving the tribe?” Valka asked, blinking as her son was pacing back and forth. Toothless eyes tracked his rider in worry, wondering if the poor boy was going to self-combust like a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair roughly, turning to his mother with a panicked expression._

_“I have to go, Mom! They’re auctioning Merida off like she’s a piece of meat! I would’ve gone back for her sooner if I knew her parents were wanting to marry her off!” Hiccup exclaimed, frustrated his childhood sweetheart was going to be forced to marry against her will. He remembered Merida—the spitfire she was—and he knew she would never be happy with an arranged marriage._

_Valka furrowed her brow in worry while she watched her son beat himself up. She walked over to him and stopped him from pacing. She cupped his chin, turning his gaze to look into her own._

_“Don’t blame yourself, Hiccup. You’ve had the duty of your tribe to act on—just because you’ve been busy with your duties and people doesn’t mean you’ve forgotten about Merida.” Valka soothed him. Hiccup still appeared sad._

_“I just feel like I’ve failed her…” Hiccup whispered. “If she was happy with this, I would understand, but I know she is not. Even after all these years I know she wouldn’t be happy with this…”_

_Valka watched him, observing him._

_“You were planning to abdicate to go to her, weren’t you…?” Valka finally voiced out. Hiccup averted his eyes, and Valka got her answer. She sighed, taking her hand away from Hiccup’s face._

_“I wouldn’t if they would let me take her here, but she’s meant to be queen…” Hiccup murmured, and Valka knew, even after all this time, Hiccup’s heart always belonged to Merida. She couldn’t force him to stay as their chief if he wasn’t happy._

  _“Have you chosen a replacement?” Valka asked him, and Hiccup stared, shocked she was okay with his choice. Seeing his expression, Valka smiled. “I would be a fool if I didn’t know where Merida was, your heart would always follow. Your place is at her side—it always has been.”_

_Hiccup grinned in gratitude, embracing his mother, and Valka knew she had made the right decision to support him._

_“I’ve thought about asking Astrid…” and Hiccup and his mother began speaking about arrangements to leave and pass on succession to ensure their tribe the best success._

“It’s getting late.” Hiccup said, reluctant to let this moment end, but knew he must return her and abide by Elinor’s rules somewhat.

“Aye. I guess even kidnappers are afraid of my Ma’s wraith!” Merida laughed, and Hiccup wanted to keep her with him forever. He resisted the urge to hold her close again and instead smiled jokingly.

“I’d fight anyone for you, but I won’t lie, she does scare me at times.” He said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. Merida giggled at his expression and words, rising from the tall grass and holding out a hand to him. Hiccup’s grin widened at the gesture, and he gently grasped her hand, allowing her to pull him up.

“Come on, ye wee baby!” Merida nudged him, and they climbed aboard Toothless, who was well rested from relaxing as they talked. Merida wrapped her arms around him securely, and Hiccup urged Toothless into the air. Instead of elaborate tricks, they coasted through the air, enjoying the scenery the setting sun casted on the Highlands of Scotland. Hiccup heard Merida sigh, laying her head against his back, and he felt a giddy grin come upon his face at her touch.

Instead of going to her window, they landed in a safe secluded place where no one would see them. Hiccup slid off Toothless and turned to assist Merida, bringing her to the ground gently, neither one of them letting go as they gazed into each other’s eyes, his hands holding her upper arms and hers placed against his chest. Hiccup felt his mouth go dry, words eluding him as he stared into her eyes that reminded him of the sea. She was absolutely bewitching, and Hiccup was undoubtfully under her spell. It appeared she was under a similar trace, gazing up at him like she was hypnotized. He licked his lips, and Merida’s eyes immediately locked onto his mouth, and Hiccup felt his heart almost burst from his chest.

He stepped closer to her, and she did the same, neither of them still saying a word. Hiccup had the sudden urge to kiss her. He had always wondered what her lips would feel like against his own, even when he was a boy. He cupped the side of her face softly, and Merida leaned into his touch, her eyes closing in contentment.

 _I love you._ He wanted to say, emotions stirring within him. He wanted to tell her over and over again how much she meant to him. How much he had longed for her even when they were apart after all these years. He wanted to tell her he thought about her every day ever since they last saw each other. He wanted to whisper how she kept him going during the worst years of his life before he was a hero and respected in his village. There was so much he wanted to say…

But he knew it wouldn’t be right to force his feelings onto her. No matter how desperately he wanted to be with her, her happiness came first, and if she didn’t love him, he wouldn’t force himself on her. With those thoughts giving him strength, he stepped away from her arms, her warmth, and swallowed. Disappointment shined in her eyes and he refused to let himself think it was because he did not give into his urges.

“You should be getting back, _sváss_.” He whispered, heartbreakingly soft. Merida took a step forward, as if she was intending to entice him into her arms again, but she clutched her hands together in front of her.

“Yer right… I’ll see ye.” She finally said, and with a blushing face, she turned and ran off towards the castle with Hiccup watching her depart, his heart going with her.

Toothless called to him, and Hiccup finally turned away when Merida’s form disappeared to look at his friend. He gave Toothless a reassuring smile, petting his neck.

“You did great today, bud.” Hiccup praised him. Toothless purred. “Come on, let’s go back to the tribe so we can feed you. I’m sure the others caught a lot of fish.”

Toothless looked delighted at the prospect of fish and trotted beside Hiccup while they journeyed to where their tribe made camp. Many of his tribesmen noticed his arrival, waving excitedly as they caught sight of him. Hiccup grinned and waved back, happy to see the Hooligans settling in well.

He finally stopped at several people his age sitting around a fire eating fish. Astrid caught sight of him first and rose up to greet him, a teasing glint in her eyes.

“Should I even ask where you were?” Astrid smirked, greeting him. Hiccup laughed, not even bothering to appear guilty.

“You always knew me best in Berk.” Hiccup said. Toothless appeared offended, whacking Hiccup with his tail. “Gah! After you, bud, I mean! Sensitive reptile!” Hiccup steadied himself. Toothless made noises like he was laughing, and Hiccup playfully glared at the dragon.

“So, did you get her to say yes?” Fishlegs asked his chief, eager to hear if Hiccup had won Merida’s heart. His other friends looked at their chief, also nosy. Hiccup coughed.

“Errr…”

“I’ll take that as a no then. Figures he’d screw up.” Tuffnut said. Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

“He’s probably doing better than you ever could.” Ruffnut remarked. Tuffnut bristled.

“At least I’m better than Snotlout!” the blonde jabbed a thumb at the bulky brunette Viking. Snotlout growled.

“Hey! I’m better than you any day, Tuff!” Snotlout protested.

“Oh yeah, then how come you still ain’t dating Astrid yet?” Tuffnut sneered. Snotlout blushed, embarrassed at his affections for Astrid being called out into the open.

“Because I’m out of his league.” Astrid chimed in, but you could see the jest in her smirk. They all laughed at Snotlout’s grumbling, his entire face glowing with a blush. Ruffnut high-fived Astrid.

“So, what _did_ you accomplish today, Chief?” Ruffnut asked Hiccup.

“Yeah, you were out for a long time! It’s dark now!” Tuffnut pointed out.

“We flew on Toothless and then talked.” Hiccup admitted, grinning boyishly as he recalled his time with Merida.

“Just talked?” Fishlegs asked, raising a brow. Hiccup nodded, his mind retreating to Cloud 9 at remembering Merida in his arms. Everyone around the fire groaned.

“He’s whipped.” Snotlout groaned, facepalming. “You’d never catch me acting like that for a girl.”

“Says the guy who goes off into La-La land every time Astrid passes by.” Fishlegs muttered, but everyone heard and laughed, making Snotlout scowl. Astrid patted Hiccup’s shoulder, bringing him back to the present.

“Don’t worry. She’d be stupid not to fall for you.” Astrid told him. Hiccup sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“I don’t know, she finally just started to remember me. How can I expect her to fall for me?” Hiccup groaned.

“You’re putting yourself through too much stress. Even if she tells you no now doesn’t always mean no forever.” Fishlegs chimed in.

“Legs is right, Hiccup. You’re acting like if she says no, it’s all over for any possibility of you guys ever being together. From how you describe her, Merida is a girl that goes after what she wants regardless of what people say. Just give her patience and she’ll eventually come around.” Astrid comforted her chief.

“And if she does say no for forever, I’ll be happy to take her spot as your wife.” Ruffnut flirted. Fishlegs looked disappointed but didn’t allow Ruffnut to see. Hiccup sent a sympathetic glance to Fishlegs to show he understood.

“I just want her to be happy…” Hiccup finally whispered, and his friends gave him sympathetic looks. Astrid gave him a smile.

“Have faith, Hiccup. The Gods are on your side, I’m sure.” Astrid said. “I know you, and if you were your usual self, no doubt you’ve created an impression with Merida too.”

Hiccup then settled around the fire with his friends while they all chatted about mundane things. Hiccup listened to Ruffnut and Fishlegs describing all the cool stone structures they saw and mourned the fact that Gobbler was taking care of their dragons back in Berk, so they could not fly them to the top. Snotlout and Tuffnut chimed in saying that one of them would win if they raced to the top of the castle with their dragons with Ruffnut reminding Tuffnut they ride the same dragon while Astrid reminded them Hiccup would wipe the floor with them all since Toothless was a Night Fury and therefore, the fastest.

Hiccup laughed and enjoyed the company of his friends and the unity of his tribe. He was so grateful his tribe was okay with him pursuing Merida with the intention of marriage. He knew they would miss him if he became Prince Consort, but like his mother, they knew this is what Hiccup wanted. As Astrid was the second-best dragon rider and knew diplomacy, his tribe readily accepted her as a replacement when he would abdicate being chieftain. He had taught his tribe everything he could about dragons, and he knew they would treasure that knowledge and continue to advocate for dragons and Vikings to coexist.

It was when the fires died that the Hairy Hooligan tribe settled in their makeshift tents to retire for bed. The Games would start soon, and they all wanted to be well rested to cheer Hiccup on. Meanwhile, Hiccup laid with Toothless under the stars, relaxing with his dragon.

_“I can’t believe you’re leaving the tribe to marry some princess!” Astrid growled. Hiccup remained firm. He knew what he wanted, and no one was going to stop him from leaving._

_“Astrid, I’m not changing my mind.” Hiccup told her. Astrid glared at him._

_“What about the rest of us, Hiccup? You’re really going to throw us all away, so you can run off into the sunset for your happily ever after?” Astrid shouted._

_“But I’m not leaving you to rot—I want you to take over as chief!” Hiccup protested. He knew Astrid would be difficult, but he was hoping she would give him some leeway._

_“But_ you’re _chief! You’ve always brought greatness to our tribe ever since you’ve trained Toothless! Why is she so important you need to give that up?” Astrid didn’t understand. Hiccup was the greatest chief they’ve ever had._

_“Because I love her, Astrid.” Hiccup stated, and his confession made Astrid pause, looking at him in shock. “Because… she’s like the sun to me. Always shining and burning bright… If I let her go, Astrid… it would be like letting the sun die in my world…” Hiccup looked defeated, the news of Merida’s incoming nuptials wearing him down. Astrid surveyed his slumped shoulders and down casted expression critically._

_“And if she says no…?” Astrid asked, not biting, but not kind either. Hiccup closed his eyes, sighing._

_“Then I will stay by her side and swear my fealty to her when she comes to power. Her happiness is what I want most, and if she’s happy, I’ll be happy, even if it’s not with me…” Hiccup confessed. Astrid had never seen him look so defeated, and she felt a well of emotions stir in her gut._

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Astrid sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_“I still think you’d be a better chief…” Astrid said begrudgingly, but there was a gentle smile on her face._

_“You clearly give me too much credit.” Hiccup laughed, happy he had accomplished the next step of his plan._

“Psst!” a voice startled Hiccup from his musings. Hiccup and Toothless glanced around, wondering who was calling to them. Toothless sniffed towards some trees, and the figure emerged, petting Toothless on his nose. Hiccup’s eyes widened, seeing who exactly it was.

“Merida?” he whispered loudly as the girl stumbled a little in the dark. She was wearing a black cloak over her dress, but he could make out her fiery red curls and features in the dark. He approached her, steadying her to him. “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be out this late.” Hiccup couldn’t help but scold her, worried something could have happened to her on her way here.

As for Merida, she wasn’t perturbed by the sternness in Hiccup’s voice and bounced on her toes excitedly, grin wide as she peered up at him with the dying embers of the fire highlighting her face, making her eyes shine in the darkness. She was positively breathtaking with her beauty, and Hiccup could feel his cheeks heat up in the dark.

“I couldn’t wait!” she whispered back, quickly grasping his hands, and Hiccup’s blush intensified while his pulse skyrocketed. “I was sleeping Hiccup, and I had a dream—I remember us sledding into the Loch! I woke up and I was so happy I couldn’t go back to sleep! I just had to see ye to tell ye!” she explained, tone still low despite her enthusiasm.

She came all this way just to see him? That just served to make him even more warm and flustered, and he couldn’t keep the absolutely goofy grin from spreading on his face. Merida saw, and it caused her to grip his hands tighter with Hiccup clutching her hands back.

“That’s great, Merida!” Hiccup whispered loudly, heart swelling in happiness. He brought her closer, holding her hands between them, and Hiccup was too ecstatic to notice their proximity. However, Merida did, and his forwardness and unhidden joy made a blush glow on her cheeks. Nonetheless, her own smile didn’t fade.

“And that’s not all…” Merida said, forcing her blush to fade. She separated from him and went towards the bushes. Toothless and Hiccup watched curiously, and she struggled a bit, but soon presented them with a shield, her eyes shining in mischief. “I thought we could try again.”

Her smirk was positively devilish, and her eyes took on an impish glint causing Hiccup to feel a different kind of heat pooling in his body, specifically in his loins. Nevertheless, he used every effort inside him to resist the urge to ravish her and focused on the shield.

“You’re kidding.” Hiccup laughed.

“I’m not, I’m afraid.” Merida said completely serious. Hiccup walked over to her, helping her with the shield. She glared at him in envy at how easy he was able to carry the heavy shield when she had trouble.

“We could get caught.” Hiccup warned, but he knew his resolve to deny her was easily crumbling in midst of his own eagerness to recreate a precious memory.

“This coming from the one who stole me from my bedroom earlier.” Merida teased, and Hiccup laughed, shaking his head.

Even after all these years, some things don’t change.

“Alright then.” Hiccup smirked, just as mischievous, bowing to Merida playfully. “Lead the way, Milady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I wanted to make this longer and include the sledding, but I really have to get ready for leaving for Colossalcon East tomorrow.   
> Since I am going away to a convention for the weekend, oneshots “Rekindled Love”, “Comic Con”, “Coffee Shop”, and possibly “Childhood Friends” will be posted when Mericcup month is over and it’s October so that is why you won’t be seeing those oneshots posted for the next couple of days.   
> Please let me know if you guys want some lemon/lime content in these oneshots.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! First oneshot of the month! Please let me know what you think!  
> ek elska þik = I love you  
> ást = love (n.)


End file.
